La alegre y feliz familia Kagamine
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: Sigue a Len y Rin en la nueva aventura de ser padres, en un mundo poco acostumbrado a la paz, en donde deberán de sobrellevar desde las tareas más simples, hasta los más complicados dramas que conlleva la crianza infantil. Fin basado en "¿Cómo puede el amor ser algo malo?", Enfocado en los Hijos de Len y Rin, con el trasfondo incestuoso de sus padres. Twincest, LenxRin, y unos OCs
1. Cicatriz

Cicatriz.

Vocaloid no me pertenece

Notas iniciales: El siguiente fanfiction está en la misma línea de historia que el fanfiction "¿Cómo puede el amor ser algo malo?" les recomiendo que lo lean antes o después de este para entender algunos detalles, pero la historia en sí, está adaptada para poder funcionar por sí misma, pero el lector ha de considerar que la narrativa seguirá al Hijo de Len y Rin en ciertos puntos. Trata más acerca de ciertos hechos en la vida de este, no más allá de donde nos coloca la historia antes mencionada. Puedo confiarles en que este fanfic se desarrolló todo junto, como el fanfic "¿Cómo pudo ser?", dividido en partes subtituladas, pero para poder facilitar y ablandar la lectura, lo he decidido dividir en capítulos individuales. Empezando por el prólogo.

Más adelante, exploraremos la vida de los otros hijos de la pareja de gemelos incestuosos favoritos de todos.

 **Desde la realización**

Cuando Len Kagamine comprendió que sería padre, solamente una pregunta flotó hasta el tope de su ser consiente, una vez que hubo comprendido el proceso que había dado paso a aquello, su capacidad mental solamente se centró en la mayor de las posibles preocupaciones: "¿Cómo podré ser un buen padre?". Él era de una mente algo más tradicionalista que el oriental promedio. Conocía apropiadamente las reglas de sus responsabilidades, de inicio a final, aceptaba que se había algo que hacer, tenía que hacerse, y hacerse por todos los medios bien. Tener un hijo era por lo tanto la prioridad perpetua sobre la cual debía ahora de centrar todos sus esfuerzos. Comprendía a la perfección las ideas que hacían marchar el capitalismo, y comprendía la importancia del papel moneda y del crédito económico en la crianza. Más eso no le preocupaba en un solo instante, pues fundamentado en su ideal de la paternidad, se encontraba la idea de que cualquier podría ser buen padre, independientemente de si poseía o no los bienes económicos. Sabía por experiencia propia que aquellos padres quienes fallaban, eran los que no podían brindar todo lo posible a sus hijos, sin importar cuanto fuera lo que tuvieran. Tampoco creía necesario que tuvieran experiencia. Pues cualquier podría hacer un buen trabajo a la primera, y hacer uno excelente a la segunda o a la tercera. Era precisamente lo que más le aterraba.

¿Cómo se definía a un buen padre? Aquel que mantenía el respeto y el amor de sus hijos. ¿Cómo se conseguía esto? Supuestamente, ha como él lo entendía, solamente bastaba amar y ser comprensivo, pero a la vez, represivo cuando hiciera falta, no tratar de estar en lo correcto, pero hacer lo que fuera correcto, enseñar lo que son los errores y a la vez. Podía repetirse esos ideales que tenía para un papá perfecto, basados en la percepción de la fallida relación con su propio progenitor, y en cómo no hacer justamente lo mismo que él hizo. Pero lo cierto es que sus ideales poco tendrían que ver con la verdadera tarea de criar a un hijo, y él lo sabía a la perfección. No importaba cuantos libros leyera, o cuantos programas radiales con consejos se concentrase en escuchar; estaría a cargo de otro ser humano, durante los primeros años de su existencia, hasta que fuera capaz de valerse por sí mismo, jugaría al importante rol de la paternidad, como el artesano que funde y forja en vidrio, trabajaría con lo más delicado e irreparable de su vida.

Así pasó las siguientes horas interminables que consistieron en la etapa de gestación de su esposa Rin. Ella era tan delicada, y tan perfecta ante sus ojos, el único verdadero amor de su vida. Los días enteros que pasó temeroso, fueron acompañados por la incertidumbre acerca de la salud de su futuro hijo, temor constante, resultado de la unión endogámica en la que se había engarzado. Aquella historia de cómo fue que tuvieron que superar el prejuicio social en contra de su unión, fue por sí misma una travesía aparte. El asunto de ser un padre, vivió por sí mismo, y él recordaría claramente, como al final de cada día, cuando el agotamiento acababa con su querida hermana, él trataba de tomarla con cuidado, abrazarla por el vientre, y procurar el más mayor de los cuidados, no soltarla de su protección.

Solía tener toda clase de sueños. Algunos en donde podía dar la medida adecuada por aquel hijo que se aproximaba. Otros, en donde simplemente fallaba, y veía a su pequeño convertido en una desgracia, sin siquiera aproximarse a una idea específica, pues al despertar, razonaba su visión, encontrando siempre un punto positivo en el final de su hijo. Trataba de interpretar la mayor parte de sus sueños, eliminar las posibles intervenciones de terceros dentro de estos para poder entenderlos mejor, entender que querían decir, comprender en que partes había él de intervenir, y al final tuvo una idea.

El día del nacimiento llegó, el mismo día en el que iniciaba la primavera. Un suplicio interminable para Rin, quien se esforzó lo más posible para traerlo a la luz de la vida, sintiéndola emanar de sí misma como el milagro más abundante de la tierra. Para Len, en su inmensa empatía, solamente pudo tratar de comprender el dolor de su amada, sosteniendo su mano, acariciando su vientre, prometiéndole todo el cariño y el amor del consentimiento una vez que terminara el nacimiento. Finalmente, la hora marcada fue la misma cuando la luna se elevó tras el descenso del sol, Y Vigo fue el nombre que le dieron al diminuto ser que había producido con amor.

Desde los primeros días el cuidado fue el más cuidadoso posible. Len y Rin trataban de atender hasta en sus más mínimas necesidades. Lo primero era facilitar el alimento, y amamantarlo era lo principal, el acto fundamental de la maternidad y del cuidado. Len lo hacía dormir, lo limpiaba y cambiaba sus pañales en toda ocasión posible, con tal de que su querida hermana no se cansara o no lo hiciera. Hacían su parte, cada uno de los dos, despertar en la madrugada para atenderlo, si es que algo perturbaba su sueño, y jugar con el de manera delicada, como con un pétalo de flor al que se desea conservar en su esplendor. Y él, en toda su actitud de bebé, respondía no haciendo otra cosa más que exigiendo más y más, llorando cuando no se le hacía caso, portándose malhumorado cuando no era el centro de atención, todo lo que se le puede atribuir a un bebé.

Pero ellos lo cuidaron sin importar lo que pasaba, trataban de darle su lugar y la atención adecuada. Dijo su primera palabra cuando Len lo sostenía en sus brazos, un débil y apenas audible "papi", que soltó mientras su padre le dictaba la forma en la que había de pronunciar cada silaba. Tras la emoción inicial, llamó a Rin para que escuchara la palabra con esa débil pero inocente vocecilla, y él, como si hubiera estado esperando, dijo su segunda palabra: "Mami", al responder a la petición de Rin de volver a sacar su voz. Le enseñaron poco a poco a hablar, a interactuar con el resto de las personas con palabras cortas, y aunque él era tímido la mayor parte de las veces, prefería ser más abierto y cariñoso con sus padres.

Para cuando aprendió a caminar, sus padres ya le habían otorgado un hermanito menor, y otro más para cuando ya podía hablar claramente con las demás personas. Hacía cortos comentarios, y sus padres siempre fueron lo mejor que existía en el mundo. Len siendo su héroe, su ejemplo de valor y de justicia, más que cualquier superhéroe que existiera. Mientras que Rin, símbolo de la belleza, de la bondad y del cariño, inmaculada por donde la viera, aprendió de ella la amabilidad y la gratitud; mientras que sus hermanos, fueron para él, muchas veces pequeños compañeros, pupilos en ocasiones, y rivales por la atención en otras. Y cuando nació su tercer hermano, esta vez una niña pequeña, se sintió como el automático protector de esta, como un formidable caballero quien la cuidaría y la protegería de todos los males desconocidos del mundo exterior. Así vivió los primeros años de su infancia, entre nada más que compasión y amor, luego de eso, tuvo que experimentar la compleja separación que se ha de experimentar en todo ser humano, al comenzar a crecer cada vez más y más.

* * *

Fin del prologo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado, subiré los demás capítulos de manera consecutiva.


	2. Por el crecimiento

**Por el crecimiento**

Vigo fue siempre el centro de atención en su casa, o al menos así lo sentía él. Sus padres supieron siempre como consentirlo a él y a sus hermanos de manera equitativa, y lo cierto es que jamás le costó trabajo ser el centro durante las primeras partes de su educación. Al asistir al Jardín de Niños, llamó siempre la atención de sus compañeros por ser quien a la vista de muchos, era el más lindo de su clase. Sus cabellos rubios, ojos azul cerúleo, y una mirada esplendida, siempre atraían la atención de sus compañeros. Poco podría él relatar en el futuro de sus aventuras y sus vivencias en aquella etapa, pero Len y Rin lo vieron crecer y desarrollar amistades con alegría, podían concentrarse en cuidar a sus otros hijos, quienes tenían muy aparte sus propios problemas menores. No fue sino hasta la escuela primaria, que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

El primer día de clases no fue un día particular, nada importante, nada especial, nublado como en cualquier verano, y pocas alegrías servidas en el lugar. Rin llevó a su pequeño en el auto hasta la entrada, y lo vio caminando con poca alegría, despidiéndolo con un beso en la enteada, y prometiendo recogerlo a la hora de la salida. La espera tras el primer día fue un acto insufrible, tanto para ella, como para Len, quien se encontró en su trabajo hasta altas horas de la tarde. Pero al recibirlo de nuevo, tras haber ido por él hasta la entrada de la escuela, lo vieron sumamente alegre, más de lo que esperaban, y le dejaron relatar todo lo que le había ocurrido.

— ¿Hiciste muchos amigos?— fue la primera y principal pregunta de Rin le hizo, tan pronto como entraron a la casa, en donde fueron recibidos por Len, con un abrazo para el pequeño, y un beso distintivamente marital para Rin.

— ¡Si! ¡Conocía a un niño que se parecía a mí!— gritó con entusiasmo para la sorpresa de sus padres, quienes no comprendían que podía ser algo parecido para su hijo —También era rubio, y tenía ojos azules, aunque era más chico que yo— comenzó a describirlo de manera vaga pero sus padres comenzaban a pensar en cómo sería un niño de esa forma.

—Muy bien, ¿Cómo se llamaba ese niño?— interrogó Len mientras que lo ayudaban a quitarse el impermeable, que había sido necesario llevar por culpa del clima, para después el quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines, quedando descalzo, tal y como acostumbraba a estar en las tardes dentro de la comodidad de su propio hogar.

— ¡Oliver!— elevó la voz el pequeño Vigo, le había costado toda la mañana aprender a pronunciar ese nombre de manera correcta, casi como si hubiera sido la principal asignación.

— ¿Y de donde es este niño?— preguntó ahora Rin con interés, al conducir a su esposo y a su hijo a la sala, en donde estaban sus demás hermanos — ¿Te dijo algo de sus papás?— comenzaba a hacerse tarde, llamó de mientras a todos para la hora de la comida.

—Dijo que era de un país muy lejano, _ingatera_ … _indatera_ — falló al recordar el lugar de origen de su nuevo amigo.

—Inglaterra— interpuso su papá, dándole un empujón en lo poco que podía faltarle.

—¡Si, eso!— confirmó el primogénito, ayudando a sentar a su hermano más menor, mientras que este y su otro hermano Kiiro, lo miraba ilusionado por vivir él mismo una de esas aventuras de colegio —Y me dijo que no tenía papás, no sabía porque— rompió un poco con la atmósfera del lugar, al menos para sus padres, quienes no pudieron expresar su sentir de manera entendible para el pequeño, aunque podían imaginar lo lamentable que debía de ser para el pequeño Oliver el tener que explicar aquello a su primer compañero que le hablaba en la escuela, el primer día, pero Vigo estaba lejos de angustiarse por aquello —Le dije que mis papás eran hermanos, y le dio risa, dijo que era genial— recordó haber tenido esa pequeña risa mientras que sus padres, mirándose nerviosamente el uno al otro, solo pudieron formar la mejor de las ideas por ese nuevo amigo, si es que podía tomar el asunto con tanta facilidad.

Lo cierto, es que le habían contado hacía un par de años, que ellos dos eran hermanos gemelos. Prefirieron no ocultar absolutamente nada para él, pues eso solamente podía lastimarlo. Lo hicieron mediante la más tierna de las historias, en donde le contaron acerca de un par de hermanos, uno de ellos, una princesa, el otro, un príncipe, un clásico para ellos dos, pero con un cambio al final, en donde ambos resultaban juntos, pese a las terribles inconveniencias y prejuicios, y aprovecharon para contar y revelar la forma de su amor. Él lo entendió, y lo ayudaron a no desvariar en sus intenciones, aclarando que el incesto jamás había de ser obligado, siempre tenía que ser una decisión de quienes lo hicieran, solo de manera general, dando esta explicación. Él lo entendió, y sus otros hermanos también, pero no podían asegurar que los demás chicos entenderían esa clase de libertades.

—Le conté como era mi casa, y me dijo que le gustaría venir a ver cómo era— contó como si no tuviera mayor importancia, dándose cuenta sus padres de que aquella amistad no solamente iba en buen camino, sino que iba bastante rápida.

—Está bien, creo que la siguiente semana podríamos tenerlo con nosotros, si es que sus… bueno, si es que lo dejan venir— aceptó encantada Rin, volteando a ver a su esposo con confidencia mientras que le tomaba de la mano, los dos siempre se sentaban a la cabeza de la mesa. De alguna forma, las cosas salían mejor de lo que esperaban.

Un mes entero pasó. Vigo olvidó la pequeña promesa que le había hecho a su nuevo amigo, y este se olvidó de recordársela. Después de un tiempo, Len y Rin se comunicaron al fin con la tutora del pequeño chico Oliver. Tal parecía que había perdido a su padre en el marco de la tercera guerra mundial, durante las invasiones la Reino Unido por parte de los yihadistas, mientras su madre, oriunda de las tierras japonesas, lo había tomado de vuelta a sus tierras natales, pero fue víctima de uno de los muchos hundimientos que ocurrieron por parte de los norcoreanos en contra de Japón, cuando apenas se aproximaba a las costas de Okinawa. Oliver, de tan solo tres años, había sido uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del siniestro, y careciendo de cualquier familia cercana que pudiese, o que quisiese hacerse cargo de él, fue puesto en un orfanato. Los Kagamine hablaron con la directora del lugar, y tras un periodo de espera, recibieron un permiso que les dejaba recogerlo después de la escuela, e incluso les daba permiso de tenerlo por más de un día, si es que decidían que podía pasar la noche en su hogar.

El día finalmente llegó, y en la puerta de la escuela, Len recogió a los dos pequeños rubios, quienes estaban jugando tranquilamente alrededor de un árbol al que trataban de subir sin mucho éxito. Finalmente pudo conocer a Oliver, un poco más pequeño que Vigo, con cabello más claro, y siempre usando una pequeña gorra de marinerito, le fascinaba juguetear a ser un navegante de alta mar, incluso cuando estaba en clases junto con los demás niños. Tan pronto como Len se presentó con los dos, el niño nuevo se le quedó viendo con asombro, susurrándole al oído a su amigo: "Tu papá es muy grande", como si se tratara de un descubrimiento, inflando enormemente el ego del padre, quien desde su juventud más temprana siempre había sido considerado físicamente inferior a muchos otros niños, demasiado bajo para su edad, demasiado escuálido y debilucho. Cargó a su propio hijo en sus hombros, para hacer gala de su fuerza, y los llevó a ambos hasta el vehículo en el que siempre se transportaba. Para ese entonces, había abandonado la idea y de conducir siempre una aplanadora, no eran demasiado seguras para los niños.

Recorrieron todo el camino, hasta un área algo alegada de la principal mancha urbana, de la densidad de los edificios más grandes. Miraban alegre a la gran cantidad de verdor que se elevaba de un momento para otro, a la vuelta de una simple esquina, a donde llegaba a un área residencial, en la que la familia Kagamine había residido por años. Tan pronto como bajó del auto, al lado de su amigo, sintió la bienvenida, al ser recibido en el pórtico de la casa por Rin, quien abrazó a su esposo y a su hijo, y acarició la mejilla de Oliver, como muestra de cariño. Este, algo sonrojado por la belleza de aquella mujer largos cabellos dorados, solamente pudo arrimar su boca al oído de su amigo, y decirle: "Tu mamá es muy bonita"; este solamente lo tomó con gracia.

Se unió a la comida antes de visitar en cuarto de su amigo. Se alimentó con alegría como muy pocas veces lo había hecho antes en su vida, gozando de lo que era la comida casera hecha con cariño por ambos padres. Y charló tranquilamente con cada miembro de la familia. Conoció a los dos hermanos de Vigo, quienes lo trataron como si fuera de su propia sangre, más que nada, porque él no los golpeaba o les jugaba bromas crueles, como lo hacía el primogénito de la familia. Entendió que Kiiro estaba asistiendo al jardín de niños, y sintió asombro y compasión respetuosa por la condición de Shino, quien lejos de pedir alguna clase de lástima, solamente dijo que no importaba demasiado, que igualmente le agradaba por como sonaba, una forma de establecer una amistad temprana.

Jugaron después en el patio que Len y Rin había adornado con juegos y demás espacios para la recreación de sus pequeños, y gracias a que era viernes, pudieron disfrutar de la tarde entera la preocupación latiente que cualquier estudiante enfrenta con los deberes pendientes. Fue un buen día para todos ellos, cenando algo que fue nuevamente preparado por los padres, la noche fue igualmente entretenida, divirtiéndose jugando con la consola de videojuegos que Len había comprado, haciendo caso a las debidas restricciones de edad para algunos juegos. Para cuando los más pequeños del hogar cayeron dormidos, fue la hora de ir a la cama para todos. Vigo llevó a Oliver a su cuarto, jugaron con los juguetes de la navidad pasada, y los peluches que se arrumbaban cada mañana. Al dormir, Rin preparó una bolsa de dormir al lado de la cama de su hijo, para que el visitante pudiera descansar allí, lo levarían de vuelta a su casa al día siguiente.

Oliver no lo dijo en ese momento, pero sabía que Vigo vivía de manera bastante consentida, recibiendo casi todo lo que pedía, toda la atención que deseaba. En ese momento, no pensó en mucho más, que en la simple alegría por su amigo, desechando cualquier clase de sentimiento de envidia que pudiera surgir a esa edad. En su interior se plantó una semilla que eclosionaría, y traería nuevas emociones para él, más adelante.

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo.

¿Qué creen que pasará con Oliver? Algo importante, de otra forma ni lo pondría en el fanfic.


	3. En cada uno de los pasos

**En cada uno de los pasos dados.**

Pasaron unos cuantos años, Oliver se había vuelto casi un hermano para Vigo, comenzando a volverse más y más familiar para sus padres y sus hermanos, quienes confiaban en él plenamente. Él estuvo cuando nació la hermana pequeña de Vigo, cuando él estaba en tercer grado ya, y lo apoyó en cada uno de los logros académicos que obtuvo, en especial cuando fue el alumno más destacado de todo su grado al finalizar la primaria, y juntos pasaron la siguiente grado como si nada. Para ese entonces, habían desarrollado gustos un poco diferentes. Vigo adoptó más una actitud de ser un espíritu libre, disfrutando largos paseos por el campo y los bosques, sin usar zapatos en casi todo momento, desde que su padre le recomendó que leyera "El Hobbit". Adquirió gusto por la música rock americana y europea de los años sesenta y setenta, pese a las contrariadas opiniones de su padre con respecto a ese asunto.

Oliver se hizo más urbano, disfrutaba más recorrer las calles, y acercarse de vez en cuando a los muelles, soñaba de vez en cuando con zarpar a cualquier lugar lejano, y más que nada, deseaba volver a su antigua tierra, sin realmente imaginar lo que ocurría del otro lado del mundo, lo que le había pasado a la tierra que ya no recordaba. Pero por sobre todo eso, se había comenzado a distanciar de la familia Kagamine, no tanto de Vigo, sino del resto de ellos. Le daba pena estar frente a Len de vez en cuando, y al crecer, Shino había requerido distintos cuidados, siendo ahora sobreprotegido por su hermano Kiiro, aunque aquello solamente duraba por temporadas. Hablaban más cuando estaban en la escuela, y de hecho, Oliver había hecho más amigos, mientras que Vigo se ocupaba de realizar sus actividades de clubes o simplemente aprendía a tocar algún instrumento bajo la tutela de sus padres.

Era difícil decir si su amistad seguía de la misma forma después de todo ese tiempo, pero a la edad de catorce, aún tenían tiempo para pasar el día juntos. En ese caso, Vigo lo había llevado a recorrer el campo, pero Oliver, como simple muestra del poco optimismo que poseía, decidió simplemente quedarse sentado a la sombra de un árbol. Su amigo, viendo que no podría inducir el ánimo, decidió sentarse a su lado, cerrando los ojos cómodamente. Discutían de lo que esperaban del futuro.

—Yo solo sé que quiero viajar de nuevo a Inglaterra— decía Oliver mientras que volteaba al cielo e imaginaba el mar como el cielo, las nubes como sus tierras a la lejanía, y trataba de absorber el imaginativo sentimiento de retorno del aire a su alrededor —Sé que es mi destino, debe de haber algo grandioso allí para mí— hablaba sin conocer, muy dentro de su ser, esperaba que algo le cambiase toda la vida de infortunios que había tenido hasta ese momento.

—Yo no quiero viajar, estoy mejor aquí— reponía el joven Kagamine —Aquí tengo a mi familia, las cosas que me gustan, mi casa…— su amistad había llegado hasta el punto en el que podía hablar con carencia de sensibilidad acerca de lo que fuera, incluso él podía hablar de la felicidad que era tener una familia plena, sin necesidad de ofender a su amigo; muy en el fondo, le gustaba considerar a Oliver parte de su familia, debido a que al menos de esta manera podía verlo como alguien de su edad, sumamente cercano, aunque sentía que él ya no lo veía tanto así.

—Yo quiero casarme con una mujer muy hermosa— pidió al cielo mientras que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, aún sin importarle si es que su amigo lo seguía escuchando o no —Que tenga un hermoso y largo cabello rubio y ojos azules precioso— pensaba en voz alta, lo que atrajo la atención de su amigo, sin que este se diera cuenta de la mujeres que rondaba su mente al decir todo eso.

—Yo solo quisiera una chica en la cual siempre quiera confiar, alguien que siempre esté a mi lado y me acepte en todo momento…— sin haberlo reconocido ni una sola vez, comenzaba a pensar en algo como lo que sus padres tenían, solamente que él no se colocaba en el lugar de su propio padre, distinto a como hacía su amigo.

—Oye, Vigo…— comenzó a hablar Oliver de manera sincera, deseaba hacer una pregunta, algo nada simple, difícil de entender incluso para esa edad de descubrimiento — ¿Tu mamá tuvo otros novios antes de haberse casado con tu papá?— ni siquiera supo porque preguntó aquello, sabía que la pregunta que querría hacer jamás podría ser pronunciada.

—No, mi mamá solamente ha estado con mi papá— presumió con una incomprensible afinidad por el asunto, conociendo correctamente el asunto, pronunciándolo con sumo orgullo.

— ¿De verdad?— preguntó extrañado Oliver, solo intentaba mantenerse en el tema, y a la vez desviar sus pensamientos que le habían llevado a este —Dijiste que fueron famosos, ¿No?— interrogó con las mismas intenciones que antes.

—Sí, así es, pero ellos dos siempre se mantenían juntos, sin importar lo que pasaba, no eran como esos otros famosos que se la pasa en la farándula, teniendo aventuras y esas cosas— sabía un poco más de esa historia, había un tanto más, detalles que Len le había compartido de manera sabía, en los cuales siempre recomendaba la fidelidad.

—Jamás supe bien que eran ellos dos— expresó un poco su confusión con el asunto apenas explorado de los Vocaloids — ¿Por estás seguro de eso? ¿No conoció a nadie antes que a él?— continuó con su interrogación, solo deseaba saber si es que Rin había salido alguna vez de ese espectro de fidelidad, una ligera e infantil fantasía lo llamaba a la lejanía, le decía que incluso para él, podría haber una mínima esperanza.

—¿Cómo iba a conocer a alguien más, si los dos nacieron juntos?— respondió algo molesto el Kagamine, suponiendo con su respuesta que ellos dos habían compartido un lazo más fuerte desde el punto de su nacimiento, y de hecho, esa idea la había tenido desde que supo la definición de _gemelos_ y del asunto del incesto de ambos.

—Oh cierto…— pronunció débilmente su acompañante rubio, comenzando a pensar en la desilusión —¿Crees… que hoy pueda ir a tu casa a dormir?— preguntó todavía cabizbajo, tratando de no mostrar demasiada tristeza, de haber sentido un portazo a de un lugar en donde era imposible que entrara.

Vigo reaccionó con alegría, había demasiadas cosas que mostrarle, había demasiado que quería compartirle, y finalmente él había aceptado regresar nuevamente a la casa en la que se había fortalecido su amistad —¡Claro que sí! Le avisaré a mis padres que vas a ir a cenar— y como si nada envió el avisto, mientras que su confiable amigo comenzaba a idear algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera sacar de provecho.

La tarde en el campo terminó con los dos encaminándose de vuelta al hogar la familia Kagamine, y a la llegada, fueron con afecto, no tanto como aquel mismo puesto en su primera llegada, algo que extrañó Oliver, al ver a Rin solamente sonreírle a la lejanía, mientras se dedicaba a jugar con su hija menor. La comida fue tranquila, solamente fueron Kiiro y Shino hablando a alto volumen, mientras que Mili pedí la atención de sus padres. Oliver se sintió indiferente, y no quería que esto se demostrara, solamente se mantuvo hablando con su amigo, a sabiendas de que su actitud no podría encajar demasiado en la conversación familiar, había logrado un camuflaje, por así decirlo.

Pasaron lo que restaba de la tarde en el cuarto de Vigo, y a la hora de dormir, tanto Rin como Len los despidieron a ambos, mientras que iban a cuidar a su hija más pequeña. Fue entonces cuando Oliver se empezó a dar cuenta de lo que había estado mal todo ese tiempo. Las cosas habían cambiado en la dinámica familiar del interior de ese hogar, y de alguna forma, él había logrado ser incluido, como parte de la familia, como un amigo de su hijo. Trató de convencer a Vigo de que se quedaran despiertos hasta tarde, tenían un juego nuevo, y se pasaron horas jugándolo, pero al final, fue el anfitrión el que cayó dormido al final, mientras que Oliver, algo perdido, fue encontrado en el baño a altas horas de la noche por Kiiro, quien tuvo una urgencia urinaria a la media noche, este no dijo nada, más que una pequeña advertencia de que no se perdiera al regresar a su cuarto en la noche.

Al siguiente día, ambos tuvieron que regresar a la escuela, y todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Oliver distanciándose, Vigo con sus actividades escolares, un nuevo grupo que se formaba alrededor del primero para hablar, como todas las mañanas, se multiplicaba y se hacía más y más grande, logrando excluir de manera indirecta al Kagamine. Una semana entera esperándolo a que él le hablara primero, en persona, al salir de la escuela, o por las odiadas y adictivas redes sociales, todo el tiempo era ignorado por Oliver. Sentía que hablaba a sus espaldas, que decían cosas acerca de él o de su familia, esos chicos y su amigo, a quien comenzaba a dejarlo de denominar de esa manera, hasta el punto en el que ya no anunciaba casi nada de él cuando estaba con sus padres, no como lo hizo los primeros días de la escuela; de un momento a otro, juraba que nombraban a sus padres, ellos sabían que habían sido famosos, que habían tenido fama, riquezas, pero desafortunadamente, fanáticos, adeptos quienes los deseaban. Ya no era un niño, ya no perdía las pistas de las palabras obscenas o de las insinuaciones en conversaciones cotidianas entre sus compañeros.

En una ocasión, llegó a escuchar algunas cuantas palabras, insultos, en contra de la decisión que sus padres habían tomado, humillando y degradando el concepto del consenso, reduciendo su incesto a lo que no era, al concepto que todos tenían de él años anteriores. Trató de confrontarlos, decirles de manera directa que sus padres no eran nada de eso, que no eran los degenerados que ellos decían que eran. Y ellos, agresivamente, siendo alumnos de un grado superior, respondieron con burlas e insultos, sin recurrir a lo físico. Comenzaron a discutir, ellos decían que padres incestuosos solo podrían cometer incesto con sus hijos, y que estos solo cometerían endogamia entre ellos mismos; hablando de sexo de manera explícita, de orgías que jamás ocurrían más que en sus degeneradas imaginaciones. Vigo comenzaba a llenarse de ira, toda aquella que jamás se había dado a la tarea de expresar, defendiendo su castidad, y la fidelidad de sus padres del uno al otro.

Pero uno de ellos, con toda la seguridad del mundo, y sacando el tema como si fuera una —Pero si tu mamá se folló a Oliver, hasta le dio sus _panties_ — lo empujó mientras se seguía burlando, y Vigo aún no entendía a qué se refería.

— ¡Ah sí! Esas fueron las que nos enseñó— se burló su compañero, recordando vagamente aquella pieza de lencería amarilla que había llevado el rubio en su mochila, y que presumía, era de la madre de su mejor amigo. Todos los otros detalles relacionados con la obtención de estas, así como la situación que rodeó esto, fueron especulados alrededor de la escuela durante semanas, siendo Oliver el único culpable de su esparcimiento y de futuras alteraciones que fueron pasándose de boca en boca. Los rumores de un romance entre el adolecente británico y la mujer adulta, bien conocida entre los grupos de chicos quienes se reunían para compartir las imágenes provocativas de ella cuando solía estar en aquel famoso grupo musical de Vocaloid, comenzaban a tornarse más una realidad en sus mentes, que solo una fantasía.

—Me imagino que tu papá debió de haberlo visto todo, ¿No era gay o algo así? ¿Tan siquiera es tu papá de verdad?— siguió burlándose el primero de los muchachos, ahora remembrando todos los rumores la juventud del gemelo varón, rumores que Vigo desconocía del todo, y de los cuales solamente había escuchado en la lejanía.

Aquello colmó la paciencia del Kagamine, y con un movimiento rápido conectó un golpe directamente en la barbilla del sujeto quien continuaba acercándose, desafiándolo. Entonces se lanzó en contra del otro, tras haber aturdido al primero. Pero su pequeño tamaño en comparación, e inferioridad en número le hizo perder la pelea, más aún, porque incluso en el suelo trató de seguir peleando, mientras ellos dos lo golpeaban hasta dejarlo noqueado y arrojado entre los pupitres. Adolorido por todos los golpes, ambos ojos morados, los labios reventados por los pisotones que lo hicieron detener su ira, sangrando por la frente y por la boca, y con las tripas como si las fuese a vomitar, se arrastró, penoso y derrotado a través de la escuela, del camino y del campo, llegando de nuevo hasta su casa, en donde no lo esperaban hasta el final de su práctica de beisbol.

Sus padres y sus hermanos corrieron a socorrerlo, al verlo cojear a la entrada del recinto en el que vivían. Pensaron que había sido un asalto, alguien había tratado de robarle, y él se habría resistido, él solo pudo confirmarlo, acusando a nadie más que a una vaga descripción típica de un malviviente. No se atrevía a compartir la verdad de su vapuleo, cómo había reaccionado hostilmente, y de cómo había fracasado en sostenerse hasta el final de la pelea. Aquello fue lo que lo hizo romperse a llorar, al recibir un abrazo protector de su madre en lágrimas. Los había hecho sufrir a los dos al llegar en ese estado, pero estaban más agradecidos de tenerlo a salvo de aquel supuesto robo, que en buscar represalias. No se atrevió a confesar nunca lo que escuchó, el cuento de Oliver, el asunto de aquellos chicos, lo que más tarde confirmó, por el corto testimonio de su hermano, como un vil robo por parte de su supuesto amigo, de las prendas íntimas de su madre.

Adolorido y traicionado, se resguardó en su cuarto durante su recuperación, un dolor de cabeza que le duró varios días, y un desanimo que lo hacía volver a encamarse, preocupó a sus padres durante toda la situación, solo provocándole más dolor a él. Nunca se había definido a sí mismo como alguien egoísta, ellos le enseñaron que la familia siempre iba primero, y como tal, él no podía dejarse derrotar por aquello. Tenía que hacer algo.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 2.

Les dije que Oliver sería malvado


	4. Y por todas las cosas aprendidas

**Y por todas las cosas aprendidas.**

Aquella pelea fue una lección aprendida. No volvió a entrometerse directamente con esos chicos, ni con ninguno otro que se atreviera a hablar acerca del asunto, lo que le dejó fuera de la gran mayoría de los grupos sociales. Se sintió excluido de los grupos deportivos, y solamente se resguardó en el club de computación al que asistía cada semana, en donde gracias a la inocencia y rectitud de algunos de los miembros, pudo finalmente confirmar con sus propios ojos, la posesión de la prenda de su madre, en manos de Oliver. Le bastó solamente una fotografía, reproducida cientos de veces en celulares, para entender con lo que trataba. Pero si se trataba de defender el honor de su familia, haría cualquier cosa.

Sabía en donde vivía Oliver, más de una vez lo había acompañado a su orfanato. Era un edificio grande y beige, dividido en múltiples alas a los lados de una clase de torre central rectangular, un edificio edificado no hacía más de una década, para recibir a los hijos de padres fallecidos por atentados de todo Japón y el extranjero. Lo conocían allí, la mujer de la recepción, amable con todo joven, sabía que él era amigo de Oliver, aunque le había extrañado su ausencia en los últimos meses, pero no hizo preguntas, ni de aquello, ni de las pequeñas heridas que tenía el chico alrededor de sus ojos y de su boca, que lentamente se curaban con vendajes caseros.

Tal y como lo planeó, Oliver no se encontraba, solamente confirmó aquello al preguntar si es que el chico se encontraba en el edificio. Luego, dando a entender que lo esperaría, dio unos pasos, desviándose de la vigía de la recepcionista, y corriendo escaleras arriba, al cuarto de su antiguo amigo. Entró a este, un pequeño espacio, inferior a su propio cuarto, con posters en las paredes, y una televisión analógica en una de las repisas. Le habría costado trabajo encontrar su objetivo, pero afortunadamente, conocía los lugares en donde aquel que lo había traicionado, podría esconder algo como la ropa femenina. Debajo de uno de los burós, al retirar el cajón inferior, encontró una serie de libros eróticos, _Doujinshis_ , todos aquellos con temática de múltiples series infantiles, y uno que otro de sus propios padres.

 _"Repugnante"_ , pensó mientras los escupía, y los tomaba en una bolsa de plástico negro que había llevado. Luego, encontró en el fondo lo que estaba buscando. La prenda de vestir, arrugada y estirada, y con manchas oscuras por el centro. Más asco invadió a Vigo, asco e ira, que le habrían servido para golpear a ese que alguna vez había dejado entrar a su casa. Tomó aquello sin pensar más, y corrió de nuevo a la salida, excusándose con la recepcionista por su pronta retirada. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, y sabía que Oliver retornaría en cualquier momento. Se aproximó a un callejón cercano, y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño recipiente, antes de medicinas, lleno de queroseno. Lo arrojó en el interior de la bolsa, con la prenda y los libros cortos, y arrojó todo esto en un pequeño bote de basura. Luego, sacó una caja de cerillos, e hizo arder en el fuego todo aquello que le repugnaba. Se quedó unos minutos mirando las llamas, asegurándose de que la prenda quedara inutilizada por completo, y que los libros se hicieran cenizas, y luego tuvo que huir, sabiendo que le alguien podría llamar a la policía, y acusarlo de incendiario, por lo que se aseguró de no provocar un siniestro, y salió andando por esas mismas calles, sintiéndose liberado.

Aún más que liberado, se sentía triunfal. De igual manera, jamás compartió nada de eso con sus padres, quienes seguían felizmente compartiendo momentos de alegría con su hija menor, quien se encontraba cursando el primer año de la primaria. Tan solo el primer día, caminó por los pasillos de su escuela sintiéndose como una clase de agente secreto, quien había dejado atrás una misión importante. Planeó por un tiempo algo mayor, algo más grande, poder poner en evidencia a Oliver, como el degenerado que era, hacerlo salir a la luz, y humillarlo frente a todos.

Pero el destino le hizo comprender, que había diferencia entre una misión secreta y lo que él había hecho, pues le bastó solamente una pregunta a su rubio amigo para poder comprender que él había entrado a su cuarto, y había robado sus cosas. La confrontación ocurrió en la hora de la salida, mientras Vigo presumía su acto con los chicos que le habían dado la información y la fotografía que habían confirmado el crimen. Oliver llegó al lado de otros cinco chicos, todos ellos eran sus amigos, los había hecho entre charlas presumidas, en las que se inventaron un montón de hechos degenerados acerca de mujeres que no conocía, llegó de manera directa frente al Kagamine, quien incluso en ese entonces superaba su tamaño.

— ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar a mi cuarto?!— llegó gritando con audazmente, pese a saber que era superado en fuerza y tamaño por el otro, pero sintiéndose animado por el respaldo de sus supuestos amigos.

— ¡¿Quién te dio permiso a ti de entrar al cuarto de mis padres y de robar sus cosas?!— Respondió Vigo con una mayor acusación, empujando al chico con solo el movimiento de su cuerpo — ¡Te confié mi casa y a mi familia porque eras mi amigo, pero resultaste ser solo un maldito degenerado!— volvió a acusarle, volviendo a empujarlo, mientras sus compañeros se percataban de la desventaja, alejándose lentamente del lugar, no deseaban salir heridos.

Sabía que había cometido traición, lo sabía y ninguna parte de sí mismo podía negarlo. Pero no creía que fuera su culpa, sentía que era culpa de Rin. La deseaba, desde que había sentido los cambios en su cuerpo, el desarrollo físico que lo hacía reaccionar diferente frente a las mujeres que ante otras personas, y de todo el cariño y admiración a la madre de su amigo, había surgido la lujuria, demasiado incontrolable para seguir visitando la casa de su amigo, y verla todos los días, sabiendo que era intocable. Hasta esa última noche, en la que se dejó llevar, escabulléndose a la media noche, y buscando una forma de entrar al cuarto de ellos mientras que nadie lo observara. Lo logró, y los miró a los dos dormir plácidamente mientras que se arrastraba por el suelo. Haber suplantado a Len durante aquella noche, habría sido el mayor éxtasis posible para él. Pero pese a lo incontrolable de sus sentimientos, pese a la fuerza que sentía en su ropa interior, se limitó, pues dejar evidencias habría sido su final, solamente llevándose una prenda que encontró doblada al lado de más ropa dejada de manera descuidada por el cuarto, huyendo después, y liberando su deseo en el baño de la casa, en donde finalmente fue a punto de ser descubierta por el hermano de su mejor amigo.

Miró de nuevo a Vigo, trató de no verlo a los ojos. Sentía su cara enrojecida, más que la ira del robo devuelto, sentía la humillación de haberse descubierto como traicionero. Pero no podía dejar que sus aliados, esos amigos que había hecho, perdieran el respeto por él.

— ¡No es mi culpa que tu madre sea una zorra que se acuesta con cualquiera!— aquella respuesta fue celebrada por todos los acompañantes del británico, quienes comenzaban a reafirmar y vitorear aquel supuesto hecho.

Pero Vigo no lo soportó, formó un puño, hizo más fuerza en sus brazos que en cualquier momento previo de su vida, y golpeó con una fuerza tremenda a Oliver desde la parte baja de su mandíbula, desviándosela con fuerza. Este cayó de lado, sosteniendo sus muelas por la fuerza del puño, tan solo para después sentir al Kagamine arrojándose sobre él, comenzando a golpear su cabeza como si fuera un mecanismo. Y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, al inicio, solamente una burla por parte de todos, pero convirtiéndose pronto en reacciones iracundas, tan pronto como lo vieron indetenible. Los cinco corrieron contra él, tumbándolo y comenzando a aprovechar su número para reducir al rubio quien había soltado el primer golpe, con patadas, puños, escupitajos y demás fue arrojado contra él, sin que este se rindiera, levantándose más de una vez, pero sin huir, viendo sus golpes inutilizados por el tamaño y la debilidad, hasta que ya no pudo hacer nada más que escupir un diente lleno de sangre, apenas pudiendo respirar por el peso sobre su pecho.

Volvió nuevamente a su casa, caminando con lentitud. Su orgullo casi no había sido lastimado, finalmente pudo devolverle algo de lo que merecía a aquel maldito traicionero, pero había terminado más lastimado que antes, tanto así, que tuvo que ser auxiliado por un par de comerciantes de un negocio cercano, quienes lo llevaron al hospital a ser atendido. Un hombro dislocado, un desgarre en el músculo de la pierna, fisuras en cuatro costillas, un ojo que no pudo abrir por un mes entero, y una rajada en la frente de un lado al otro.

Esta vez fue diferente. Esta vez Len y Rin indagaron, descubriendo a los atacantes, la complicidad de Oliver, y parte lejano del motivo, aunque nunca la verdad absoluta, como esta los seguía evadiendo. Lo único que les quedó seguro, era que Vigo había iniciado, y ellos, los cinco chicos que lo atacaron, lo habían defendido valerosamente. Pese a que el resultado fue mayor para él, que lo fue para el británico, aquello ameritaba la expulsión, mientras que los demás implicados solo merecían suspensión temporal.

Los padres del joven intentaron hacer todas las reclamaciones posibles, pues su hijo era un estudiante honorable, además de que con aquello podían indagar algún ataque previo, aquel que ellos habían culpado a un asaltante en el pasado. No lograron demasiado, solamente que Vigo recibiría una suspensión excepcional, y que el día después de que esta terminara, debería de atender a ayuda psicológica, pues el ataque era encontrado injustificable.

A partir de ese momento, y durante la duración de toda la suspensión, el joven Kagamine cayó en una depresión terrible; Len y Rin trataron de animar a su hijo, de darle nuevas esperanzas, indicarle que podría hacer algo con su vida. Len trataba de enseñarle más instrumentos, más música, pero él parecía no reaccionar del todo, mientras que Rin quería salir a caminar con él, ir de nuevo al campo que tanto adoraba, pero él siempre decía que se cansaba rápidamente. Ni siquiera sus hermanos eran capaces de ayudarlo, y él prefería encerrarse en su cuarto.

Al terminar este periodo, y al ser su primer día de vuelta, vio finalmente la realidad de sus acciones. Todos lo miraban como si fuera un fenómeno, una clase de monstruo, solamente por ese ataque. A nadie le importaba saber que había más niños que sufrían del acoso de los de último año, y mucho menos, que había una clase de red que se manejaba por debajo de la escuela, en donde los niños venidos de otros países, deseaban tomar el control de todos los estudiantes. Trató de ser indiferente, pero ese primer día, un trio de tipos que jamás había conocido le dio un mensaje por parte de Oliver, y se lo hicieron saber con claridad, golpeándolo, desgarrando su ropa, y humillándolo, en medio de uno de los pasillos, durante una de las clases. El mensaje era muy claro: _"Tu vida va a ser un infierno"_.

No dijo nada. No buscó auxilio a las autoridades. Solamente regresó caminando a su casa. Un nuevo ataque de nervios a sus padres, quienes por tercera ocasión se acercaban a él buscando ayudarlo, protegerlo, sabiendo que debía de haber algo que hacer. Pero la idea que había tenido Vigo en el camino, les bastó un poco para darle un nuevo giro a su vida.

—Mamá, papá, ¿Pueden enseñarme lo que recuerden de Kung Fu?— fue lo primero que pronunció al verlos finalmente tranquilizados. Ellos sabían un poco de eso, su propia madre los había internado en el mundo de las artes marciales hacía años. Len había aprendido que aquello era más de buscar el equilibrio de la energía, de la mente, y de buscar una paz, mientras que Rin, en toda la plenitud de su personalidad, lo había usado para aprender a golpear y pelear con la mayor de las efectividades. No podían enseñar una cosa, sin dejar la otra, y tampoco podían dejar el ataque pasar desapercibido. Notificaron a las autoridades escolares, quienes juraron que harían una investigación para averiguar de dónde provenían aquel y otros casos de acoso escolar, lo que volvió los ataques a su hijo algo menos frecuente.

Durante los siguientes meses, algo más tranquilos, comenzó el entrenamiento. Acondicionarse físicamente, ganar fuerza, músculo, y todo el aguante posible, después de llegar de la escuela. Rin era una maestra algo exigente, pidiendo a su hijo hacer más de lo que ella jamás hizo, y él lo hacía con alegría, sintiendo que aprendía de manera orgullosa, algo que le pertenecía a su familia, aunque realmente el fuera solo la segunda generación en practicarlo. De dos a tres horas al día, al lado de las tareas, recibiendo siempre clases también de su padre, quien le enseñó cosas como controlar su respiración, fortalecer los músculos, los huesos, y sobretodo, aprender a controlar su fuerza, algo fundamental en el aprendizaje de las artes marciales.

—Tú eres demasiado pacífico, hijo, aunque te dejaste llevar un par de veces por el enojo, pero eso es natural, no eres siempre así— le decía Len mientras que su primogénito golpeaba un poste de luz cubierto con un almohadón alrededor —Eso es bueno, es muy bueno, porque muchas personas que se interesan en las artes marciales lo hacen para saber cómo lastimar, cuando el Kung Fu se trata de aprender a no pelear— él lo volteó a ver, sintiéndose un poco contrariado por las palabras en contra de las enseñanzas.

— ¿Entonces por qué mamá me ha estado enseñando a hacer llaves y a saber cómo golpear?— preguntó sin conocer realmente a que podía referirse el significado de todo lo que había aprendido.

—Porque te ha enseñado como derribar gente, aprovechándote del peso de ellos en su propia contra, y los golpes que has visto sirven para bloquear cualquier golpe que trate de darte— se acercó un poco a él, deseaba compartir un poco de esa sabiduría que había aprendido —Lo cierto es, que tu mamá es un poco más agresiva que yo, no hay un mes en el que no intimide a alguien quien quiera pasarse de la raya con ella o conmigo, y puedo asegurarte que me ganaría en una pelea sin demasiado esfuerzo— digo sin ninguna vergüenza, tanto que ni siquiera Vigo lo tomó como algo bajo para un hombre, pues sabía de qué estaba hecha su madre —Pero lo cierto es que incluso en esas situaciones siempre ha sabido alejarse de los enfrentamientos, jamás siendo ella quien tira un golpe primero, y siempre evadiendo los que recibe, eso es porque sabe cómo hacer para no pelear, que es lo más importante del mundo— colocó su mano sobre el hombro, ya no era necesario hincarse para hablarle, había crecido más de lo que él no había hecho a su edad algo que se repetiría con toda su demás descendencia —Porque, lo cierto es que este mundo está bastante loco, todo lo que has aprendido te servirá en una pelea, sí, pero si alguien de verdad quiere lastimarte, encontrarán la forma… para eso se inventaron las armas…— un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espina de Vigo, juntando sus dos manos, sintiéndose apenado por querer lastimar —Por eso mismo, prométeme que siempre evitarás pelear, y solo te defenderás cuando sea necesario— le hizo jurar mientras que lo abrazaba.

—Lo prometo… y también prometo que haré todo lo posible por defenderlos a ustedes— dijo como asegurándose de que nada más volvería a saberse del asunto de Oliver.

Desafortunadamente, el tema no había quedado en el olvido. Los primeros meses en los que empezó a entrenarse, recibió solamente otros dos ataques, uno de ellos, detenido por los maestros, y del otro pudo huir oportunamente antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas. Pero las cosas cambiaron después de un rato. Oliver se volvió más agresivo, en la punta de la adolescencia, había comenzado a formar una mentalidad autodestructiva y nociva. Cometía crímenes menores, pensando siempre en que la sociedad lo merecía, pues la sociedad de su país había quedado erradicada bajo un régimen aun peor, sentía que él merecía algo sin realmente merecerlo, que la vida le debía una recompensa por todo lo que había pasado, o que nada de lo que hiciera debía de tener consecuencia.

Así fue como comenzó a crecer un criminal en él, y en poco tiempo, dirigía a una clase de mafia dentro de la escuela, controlando a los estudiantes, e incluso a maestros, y veía a Vigo como nada más que un estorbo en todo aquello, alguien quien miraba con resentimiento por haber acabado tan mal su amistad.

Entonces, unos días después del inicio del inicio del verano, cuando Vigo tenía ya quince años, recibió una visita de dos sujetos, cuando estaba a punto de salir de la escuela, como siempre, siendo abandonado por casi todos los otros estudiantes, inclusive por los pocos amigos que siguieron hablándole.

Un par de sujetos llegaron sin mayor advertencia, uno de ellos tratando de atacarlo por la espalda, mientras el otro miraba. Vigo logro recuperarse del primer golpe, recibiendo el segundo con el antebrazo, desviándolo, tomando después la cabeza del atacante y golpeándolo contra el casillero junto al que estaba, aunque aquel aquella velocidad fue por la torpeza del agresor. El segundo trató de sujetarlo, logrando el rubio liberarse, para después derribarlo al golpear y deslizar su talón contra el del otro, tumbándolo contra la banca al lado de la salida. Ambos permanecieron en el suelo, incluso si no desmayados, asombrados por la velocidad y la agilidad, solamente limitándose a esperar a que se fuera para reflexionar en su fracaso. Otro mensaje de Oliver, parecía ser, pero este fue devuelto por el remitente.

Así pasaron los siguientes meses, cada enfrentamiento más riesgoso que el anterior, cada uno con más personas en su contra. Cada semana, aprendía algo nuevo de su madre y de su padre, y casi sin falta, esa misma semana, otro grupo se acercaba a él, tratando de golpearlo, de humillarlo de alguna manera. Pero Vigo, llegando incluso a sorprenderse, siempre terminaba limpió, ganando una reputación admirable entre sus compañeros. _El lobo_ , comenzaban a llamarlo con respeto, siendo incluso apoyado por otros pupilos, hartos de que se les tratase de imponer un sistema constante de temor y de abusos. En más de una ocasión, un miembro del consejo escolar, al que él debería de haber pertenecido, de no ser por su suspensión anterior, trató de volver las cosas lo más diplomáticas posibles, pero no pasaba un día sin que volvieran a acosarlo, provocando nuevamente que se defendiera. Solo terminaba cada una de sus peleas, diciendo a los agresores: _"Díganle a Oliver que no sea un cobarde"_.

Con el pasar de las semanas, aquellas vitorias lo hicieron distanciarse un poco de las enseñanzas de sus padres, y del cariño de sus hermanos, quienes comenzaban a verlo de manera distinta. Tenía más energía, y era más alegre que en los meses consiguientes a su depresión, pero era energía para pelear, y alegría por ganar. Así las cosas siguieron, hasta que Oliver fue conocido como **el cobarde que se escondía tras sus compinches** , antes tratado como una especie de líder respetable, ahora solo como mandamás cobarde, siendo comparado con los villanos fracasados de las caricaturas infantiles. Tenía que hacer algo para cambiar eso, y tenía que ser efectivo.

Pese a su popularidad, Vigo prefería mantener la apariencia de Lobo Solitario, por lo que prefería retornar a su casa sin compañía alguna. En aquel camino, cerca de un terreno baldío, lo esperaron no uno, ni cinco, sino diez chicos, entre ellos, por supuesto, Oliver, vestían con sus uniformes escolares, con unas pequeñas gorras que se asemejaban a la del líder, en el sentido de ser gorras de marinero. El asunto estaba en completa desventaja, el joven Kagamine lo sabía, e hizo caso omiso a todo insulto que le lanzaron, por más atroz que fuera, hasta que comenzaron a meterse con sus padres.

— ¡Deberíamos hacerle una visita a tu madre, apuesto a que podría complacer a un montón de chicos como nosotros!— le gritaba el otro rubio, mientras que él solamente caminaba por un lado de la acera.

—Solo lo dicen porque saben que jamás llegarán a ser hombres de verdad, no tendrían nada que ofrecer a ninguna mujer, maldito montón de cobardes— se atrevía a insultarlos a todos, pues sabía que no tenía por qué soltar un solo golpe, y pese a que fuera un lugar solitario, seguía siendo la vía pública, un ataque en ese lugar sería más grave.

—¡Pues quizá a tu madre le gustaría ver lo que podemos darle, no te preocupes, no nos importará si quiere o no, igualmente se lo daríamos, a ella y a tu hermana!— comenzó a meter también a Mili en aquello, la pequeña hermana de siete años, no era nada raro que entre esos grupos se hablara de fantasías _lolicon_. Esto fue lo primero que realmente asustó a Vigo, más que enfurecerlo. Desvió su camino, y se acercó a Oliver.

—Eres un animal enfermo, y nada más que eso— le dijo de manera directa —Puedo ver porque estás diciendo esas cosas, porque solamente envidias lo que jamás podrás tener, una familia que realmente te quiera, por eso tienes que recurrir a esos fetiches y a esas fantasías, porque sabes que te habrías follado a tu madre si hubieras podido— le acusó de todo aquello, siendo ahora el otro quien perdió el control.

Oliver se lanzó en su contra tan pronto como aquel insulto logró ser procesado, y Vigo, no como en otras ocasiones en donde controló su cuerpo, se dejó llevar por la ira, recibiéndolo con una fuerte patada. La pelea comenzó, y los jóvenes que acompañaron al líder, habían ido para ser los testigos de cómo este se encargaba del supuesto _lobo_ , no hace falta decir que comenzaban a presenciar cómo su dicho líder comenzaba a perder.

Había demasiada ira en el ambiente, y cada golpe acompañado de un grito, una maldición, un insulto personal, hasta que después de un buen rato, viéndose superado por los bloqueos, Oliver se comenzó a percatar de que perdería. Su misión era hacer el mayor daño posible, nada más, y no le quedaba otra opción más que pasar al siguiente nivel. Sacó entonces una navaja del ejército británico, no las que se usan en combate, pero las que se utilizan por sus múltiples aplicaciones, entre ellas, una hoja que el rubio huérfano se había encargado de afilar, y con la cual jugaba en las tardes, cortando cosas, raspando y dañado propiedades ajenas. Una pertenencia de su padre.

Trató de apuñalar a Vigo, se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando enterrarla en el pecho o en el estómago, siempre en áreas blandas. Hasta el último momento, Vigo trató de evitarlo, trató de hacer que atacara a uno de sus compañeros, pero estos lo mantenían alejado de los lados, formando un círculo alrededor. Finalmente, un ataque certero fue lanzado contra él, la punta de la hoja casi tajó el ojo del Kagamine, quien tras esquivarla, aprovechó la cercanía, finalmente tomando el brazo del atacante, estirando y doblando su codo, para después golpear su mano y desarmarlo.

Lo golpeó en la cara, una sola vez, dos veces, y a la tercera, un chorro de sangre de la nariz manchó sus puños, que ahora parecían tener la consistencia del concreto. Dos golpes más, Oliver cayó al suelo, se colocó sobre él, continuó golpeándolo, una vez por cada una de las veces que él trataba de volver a levantarse, de ganar nuevamente el control de la pelea, pero no se lo permitió. Golpeaba su cara, con toda la fuerza que tenía, ya no podía controlarse, los siguientes golpes enterraban los nudillos en la frente de este, en las cuencas de los ojos. Los vitoreo a su alrededor dejaron de sonar, aquel grupillo de pandilleros se había quedado cayado, al ver que en el último golpe, provocó una clase de estallido de sangre, que salió del ojo derecho del británico.

Este salió chillando, sosteniendo su ojo, mientras que la sangre no dejaba de brotar, la luz se había apagado de ese lado de su mirada. Vigo se levantó, miró la sangre en su ropa, en sus puños, en la ropa de su enemigo. Se quedó en su mismo lugar, nadie hizo nada para evitar que se fuera, y alguien llamó a la policía.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 3

¿Les pareció justo su merecido?


	5. Sabes que nada cambiará

**Sabes que nada cambiará**

En la familia Kagamine, la llamada fue recibida dos horas después del incidente. Trataron de llamar a su hijo al ver que no llegaba, pero el celular había quedado pisoteado al lado de la acerca. La llamada fue clara y concisa, al inicio haciéndolos creer que él había estado en la pelea, y que había sido la víctima, para luego averiguar que había sido todo lo contrario.

Acudieron a la comisaría tan pronto como pudieron. Dentro de una de las oficinas, al lado de un oficial que estaba parado, allí estaba Vigo sentado con las manos juntas, mirándolas, aun pensando en lo que había pasado, se veía a sí mismo como un criminal, y nada más. Corrieron hacia él, estaba siendo resguardado por el mismo policía que lo había llevado hasta allá, pero permitió que le dieran un fuerte abrazo, no se preocuparon en interrogarlo, solo le preguntaron si se sentía bien, si se encontraba mal, o si necesitaba ir al hospital.

—Yo estoy bien— respondió con una voz vacía, sin desear expresar nada de sí mismo más allá de su propio crimen —Pero Oliver no…— ellos dos no parecían comprender que era lo que decía, pero no les importaba, no escuchaban nada más que la alegría de poder tenerlo entre sus brazos de nuevo.

—Señores, el caso del chico es muy grave— les anunció el oficial, pálido y algo, de mirada responsable, no parecía estar muy dichoso de encontrarse en esa situación, en la que tendría que anunciar los crímenes de un menor —Lo encontramos peleando en la calle, ese de por sí ya es un crimen que podría costarle una gran multa, y una estadía en la cárcel— les avisó como si no conocieran lo quera y no era permitido.

—Mi hijo solamente se estaba defendiendo, puedo asegurarlo, yo sé cómo es él, yo misma lo críe desde que nación, él jamás había hecho nada si el otro chico no lo hubiera provocado— interpuso Rin, sabiendo que sus palabras no tendrían demasiada importancia desde antes de haberlas pronunciado, pero incapaz de mantenerse callada mientras su pequeño era acusado de aquellas cosas.

—Ese otro chico está en la sala de urgencias, o inclusive en el quirófano, tratando de salvar su ojo, aunque el médico dijo que había poca esperanza— repuso el oficial, no muy complacido de decir aquello, Len abrazó a Vigo con más fuerza al sentirlo tensarse al escuchar aquello —La directora del Orfanato al cual él pertenece ya ha iniciado los trámites para una demanda, y se realizará la investigación correspondiente, para determinar si es que ha sido su culpa, o si es que el ataque fue justificado, pues los vecinos avisaron que se habían visto a varios pandilleros desde horas antes— explicó todo lo que estaba en su poder.

—Fue provocado, ese chico estaba acosando a mi hijo desde hace meses, sé que nada justifica que vaya a perder su pobre ojo, pero aun así… no pueden llevárselo por eso— se detuvo Rin al tratar de defenderlo más ¿Qué caso tendría exponer solamente sus deseos, si es que la legalidad impediría que se cumplieran?

—Ese chico estaba protegido por la ley de migrantes de la posguerra, cualquier daño que se les haga puede ser considerado crimen de odio, si es que se insiste los suficiente, o si la investigación lo demuestra…— más que acusar nuevamente, aquello era un recordatorio de lo absurdas que podrían ser las leyes alrededor del asunto —Mientras que no sepamos las circunstancias, habremos de aguardar por el juicio, y él deberá de pasar un tiempo en custodia, al menos por las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas— no era la sentencia definitiva, pero era algo necesario antes de poder pagar una fianza.

No dijo nada más, pero se alejó con prudencia, dando a entender que tendrían un tiempo para despedirse. Rin no podía mostrar todo su dolor, no quería hacer sentir peor a Vigo, pues sabía que él se castigaba internamente por todo aquello. Solamente dejó que Len lo consolara lentamente, meciéndolo un poco.

—Lo siento mucho, papá…— musitó con debilidad y pena el chico, sin poder corresponder al abrazo de su progenitor —Tenías razón… el mundo es un lugar muy feo, y yo me volví parte de él… le hice mucho daño a alguien porque no me pude controlar, y le hice perder algo demasiado importante, algo que jamás podré reparar— él mismo comenzó a sollozar, no podía dejar de verse las manos, la sangre seca en estas, pensar en el momento en el que el desgarrador grito de Oliver le había hecho darse cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos. Lo hizo que se separara de él, no podía sentir el calor paternal de antes, no podía vivir con el **Yo** que recibía ese cariño y lo adoraba, y con el **Yo** en el que se había convertido, al haber hecho semejante daño en contra de otro ser humano. Ese antiguo ser quería salir, y pedirle a su papá que lo salvara, que lo hiciera volver hasta antes de todas esas cosas, antes de las golpizas, antes del odio, antes de la sangre derramada, pero el segundo le decía que no era posible, que por poco cruzaba una línea que no podría haber soportado cruzar, y que aun así no estaba exento de nada.

Len lo miró unos segundos, y supo lo que estaba pensando, supo que dentro de sí mismo pedía a gritos esa ayuda. No había otra razón para ser padre más que en ese momento. Empezó simplemente por abrazarlo, incluso si este se opuso un poco, simplemente siguió de esta manera.

—No te preocupes por eso, a tu madre y a mí no nos importa lo que hayas hecho, porque sabemos que por dentro sigues siendo el mismo, sabemos que no eres un monstruo, y sabemos que nunca obrarías mal por ti mismo— lo siguió abrazando, sintiendo como seguía llorando sobre su hombro —Si, perdiste el control, y como todos nosotros, te equivocaste, eso es parte de toda la vida y tienes derecho a sentirte como un humano, aprender de los errores y ser mejor la próxima vez— sintió como como él pequeño comenzaba a poner sus brazos alrededor de él, correspondiendo el abrazo —Solo no te olvides que nos tienes a nosotros dos contigo, hasta el último aliento que demos, siempre te ayudaremos a que regreses al camino correcto— sonrió mientras se alejaba un poco, moviendo la naricilla del menor antes permitir que fuera su madre quien lo abrazara, casi asfixiándolo por la fuerza de sus brazos.

Aquellas palabras marcaron por siempre la vida del primogénito. Todo cambiaría de ese día en adelante. La familia de Oliver, distante hasta el punto de carecer de todo parentesco, se enteró de asunto, e hicieron uso de todo el peso de la ley para poder proceder en contra de Kagamine. No hubo ni siquiera tiempo para reunir pruebas a su favor, y el juicio se postergó de manera innecesaria, mientras que Vigo, lejos de declararse inocente, admitió la culpa de su agresión, nombrando únicamente una vez la existencia de la navaja, cuya existencia se hizo dudar enormemente por quienes juzgaron en el juicio, imponiendo sus ideas personales de que él era solamente un niño malcriado, hijo de un par de ídolos potentados por el dinero, mientras que el británico era una pobre víctima de todas las más horribles circunstancias, que lo habían encaminado a esa dirección de agresividad, a la cual sobreactuó su atacante, provocándole una perdida física inconmensurable, que difícilmente unos años en la cárcel castigarían con justicia.

Así, después de unas semanas, se determinó una condena de dos años para Vigo Kagamine, hasta que cumpliera la edad de dieciocho años, una condena sumamente polémica, exagerada e injustificada, admitieron todos los diarios, sobre todo al comprender que no se había dado la oportunidad a la defensa de interponer suficientes pruebas.

La despedida fue abrumadora para toda la familia, sus hermanos estaban mudos por verlo partir al reformatorio, mientras que su hermana menor, se rehusó a dejarlo irse con un berrinche que duró horas enteras, incluso cuando se tuvieron que ir. Fue colocando en una clase de cárcel, que suponía estar hecha para ayudar a reformar a los jóvenes, pero observó las fallas en el sistema, la corrupción en un sector que a casi nadie le importaba, y cómo se creaba un círculo vicioso que los hacía retornar al mismo lugar. Aprendió a pelear de nuevo, hizo amistades cuestionables, se hizo de una reputación, cuando se inventó el rumor de que le había devorado el ojo al líder de una pandilla de la escuela, y pronto su apodo mutó de nuevo, ahora siendo _el perro_ , con la más despectiva de las connotaciones.

Solamente las visitas semanales lo hacían sentir mejor, le daban esperanza de seguir, aunque no evitaban ese horrible sentimiento anómalo de tener que estar todo el día encerrado en el mismo edificio. Len y Rin no se quedaron quietos mientras todo aquello ocurría. Interpusieron demanda tras demanda, buscaron la forma de denunciar alguna clase de atropello, pero casi nada funcionaba. Hasta que finalmente, uno de los amigos de Oliver cayó preso, y gracias a un abogado bastante inteligente, lograron hacer que hablara de todas las cosas que hacía el británico. Confesó el acoso que había durado tanto tiempo contra Vigo, la red entera que tenía en la secundaria con la que llegó incluso a controlar profesores de manera autoritaria, sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada para detenerlo. Quedó claro que la víctima del salvaje había sido Vigo, y no al revés, que la navaja que se encontró no era solamente un regalo de su padre, sino que la usaba para amenazar.

Su entera apariencia se cayó al vacío, fue expulsado sin que pudieran poner queja alguna al respecto, y su familia, que apenas había comenzado a reconocerlo, lo abandonó. Vigo fue liberado, después de seis meses de haber estado en el reformatorio.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 4

Todo está en orden, ¿Pero por cuanto?


	6. Sin importar lo que pase

**Sin importar lo que pase.**

Tan solo el momento en el que puso un pie fuera de su prisión, sintió una clase de despertar somnoliento, aun incrédulo de haber recuperado su libertad, fue escoltado por un par de oficiales nada preocupados hasta una patrulla, en donde se le llevaría a su hogar. A Len y Rin no se les había avisado con tiempo, hubieran querido sacarlo ellos mismos de su celda, y llevarlo a su casa de nuevo, pero sabían que llegaría en cualquier momento. Para cuando finalmente bajó de la patrulla, no le atemorizó caminar por el jardín, como muchas veces imaginaba que pasaría cuando estuvo encerrado. Pensaba que todo sería irreconocible, que todo sería extraño, como visitar un país extranjero, o ver una fotografía demacrada. Tan pronto como encontró la puerta abierta, miró al interior, sin dar un paso, y su familia entera lo esperaba, y no reaccionó más que como una sonrisa de hijo pródigo, que finalmente regresaba tras haberse perdido.

Eso no les importó a ellos. Sus tres hermanos se lanzaron a abrazarlo, tumbándolo contra la puerta de la entrada, mientras que sus papás iban a socorrerlo, evitando que o asfixiaran en el suelo, solamente para levantarlo sin deshacer el abrazo, uniéndose a este, entre risas y llantos de alegría por tenerlo de vuelta. Hicieron una pequeña celebración por su llegada, no dejaba de agradecer al cielo por su retorno, y trataron de consentirlo a más no poder durante cada uno de los días siguientes. Pero él solamente pedía que lo dejaran disfrutar de la calma de su hogar, del silencio cómodo de la naturaleza tras la puerta entreabierta de la sala, quería sentir la paz de su casa por primera vez en tantos meses.

Más de una vez confesó entre lágrimas como el tiempo se alargaba al estar solo en su celda, como le parecía que cada día iba como envenenándose por el alrededor, por las paredes y la gente de aquel lugar, y cómo contar los días carecía de todo sentido después de haber perdido el gusto tras un mes entero de haber estado allí. Había sobrevivido, jamás fue abusado allí adentro, ni su vida se puso en riesgo, y algunos jurarían que incluso se había acostumbrado. Y lo había hecho, vivir en ese estado era solamente una constante miserable, pues lo que más le dolía, era la misma decepción de antes, sentir que había fallado con sus padres, con sus hermanos, y a sí mismo, al haberse desviado de aquella manera.

Con el tiempo, incluso ese tema comenzó a quedar en el olvido. Por culpa del tiempo que pasó en el reformatorio, necesitaría reponer el año escolar, del cual poco había podio recuperar en su encierro, absteniéndose de participar en los deficientes programas educativos que se había deteriorado tras el inicio de la guerra, y el incremento del crimen juvenil. La demanda al final, fue a favor de la familia en contra de la escuela, que permitió el acoso por parte de Oliver al primogénito, y se acordó que él podría finalizar el año escolar en casa, en donde iría a su ritmo. Comenzó a estudiar más por su cuenta, haciendo viajes prolongados a la biblioteca, leyendo centenares de artículos de múltiples publicaciones científicas. Se había dado cuenta de que al haber estado recluido, sus posibilidades de entrar a una universidad prestigiosa sería probablemente nulas; pese a los ánimos de sus padres de tratar de buscar un lugar en el cual poder realizar sus estudios superiores, él estaba más de acuerdo en buscar una alternativa a esto, explotar todo el potencial que tenía, que no era poco, lejos de las posibles restricciones que su nueva reputación le darían.

Su cumpleaños llegó, y si bien, aún mantenía comunicaciones con algunos amigos antiguos, prefirió una celebración completamente familiar, como una comida, un pastel, y nada más que sus familiares más cercanos para celebrarlo.

Los meses fueron pasando, y finalmente se acercó el día en el que tenía que regresar a la escuela. Sabía que Oliver ya había sido expulsado de manera permanente, por lo que no temía por su retorno. Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que sus antiguos compañeros lo habían visto como un héroe, casi un mártir, por haber derrotado al líder de toda la pandilla que había llevado a la escuela a un estado constante de tensión y de temor. Muchos habían aguardado su regreso, y aunque muchos se aproximaron a él, con las mejores de las intenciones, él prefirió estar solo. Simplemente, había aprendido a no dar su confianza a cualquiera, incluso a aquellos que le agradecían y lo adulaban en todo momento, sin querer faltar el respeto, prefirió estar solo aquel día.

Quizá fue ese su mayor error. Al finalizar el primer día, aún no había aclarado su situación con los antiguos clubes escolares a los que pertenecía. Prefirió saltarse el primer día, e ir a pasaría un rato a los alrededores de la escuela. El lugar entero había cambiado, e incluso en donde muchas de sus peleas habían ocurrido ya habían cambiado de alguna manera, siendo pintados de distinto color, o incluso había partes en donde habían iniciado nuevas construcciones.

Andando distraído por todos aquellos lugares, no notó el momento en el que comenzaba a atardecer, y sin percatarse, el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte. Decidió que sería más apropiado regresar por un camino que conociera apropiadamente, por lo que retornó hasta las cercanías de la entrada de la escuela. Solo en ese instante, aun encontrándose demasiado lejos, logró ver a una caterva de sujetos, vestidos de azul, esperando en la salida, y desafiando a los estudiantes quienes finalizaban sus actividades. Los trató de distinguir, y pronto se dio cuenta de que al menos uno de ellos, tenía un desaliñado cabello rubio que caía hasta sus hombros, con una gorra de marinero blanca.

Entonces identificó a Oliver, quien lo alcanzó a mirar por el rabillo de su ojo izquierda, girando su mirada hacia él, dejando ver las vendas que cubrían en donde antiguamente había encontrado el otro ojo que le había sido arrebatado. Casi no hubo tiempo de reaccionar, solo de manera instintiva, Vigo comenzó a correr, más atemorizado por encarar a ese a quien había lastimado que al verdadero temor que debía de tener por estar de pronto, superado en número.

Hubiera sido una mejor idea haber corrido al interior de la escuela, pedir ayuda a los cuidadores. Hubiera sido mejor idea haber escapado hasta encontrar a un policía en las cercanías. Hubiera sido más inteligente, si hubiera simplemente sacado su celular, y llamado a sus padres. El único consuelo verdadero, era que cualquiera de esas cosas habrían fallado en igual o en menor medida, pero no habría evitado que el día se tornase oscuro de un instante para otro. Le dieron casa, persiguiéndolo como perros salvajes a un zorro, en un día de casa en donde no se admite el descanso o la rendición. Lo tomaron, lo tumbaron contra el suelo, y fue arrastrado a las proximidades de un edificio cuya construcción había sido detenida tras un incidente que demostró que los cimientos eran inapropiados para seguir elevando piso tras piso sobre estos. El lugar estaba en ruinas, oscurecido por los muros de hormigón y el sol descendiente.

Trató de defenderse, no menos de lo que lo intentó en cualquier otra ocasión en el pasado, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, aquello lo superó con demasiada facilidad, al encarar no simples estudiantes de último grado, sino verdaderos criminales, adultos en el inicio de sus juventudes quienes estaban llenos del sentimiento callejero que los llevaba a delinquir sin hesitación y con precisión, no temiendo por la ley, por un guardia, o por un padre.

— ¡Miren quien ha logrado salir del agujero!— fue lo primero que logro comprender por parte del británico, quien comandaba a sus secuaces para que lo sostuvieran con fuerza. Uno de ellos, un enorme mastodonte con cara de infante mongólico, lo tomó por el cuello con fuerza, tras haber sido reducido por otros cuatro. Trató de golpear, pero se volvía débil, no por la falta de ejercicio, sino por la simple impotencia del agarre inamovible de su cuello, que los asfixiaba a cada segundo. Trató de escapar, morder, rasguñar, nada funcionaba.

Solamente se tumbó al suelo. Sabía que estaba atrapado, ese horrible temor de clausura en todos sus movimientos comenzaba a invadirlo. Estaba de nuevo en su celda, en un día entre semana, sin nadie quien le hablase sin que fuera para algo más que insultarlo, agredirlo, maltratarlo; se encontraba de nuevo en su cuarto, temeroso de los golpes, humillado y traicionado por su mejor amigo, avergonzado por la profanación a sus valores familiares. Toda la injusticia se centraba en ese momento, lo forzó a rogar, cuando sus ojos comenzaron a palpitar por la falta de sangre.

—Oliver, por favor, me arrepiento de lo que te hice, por favor, lo siento— rompió su voz en un lloriqueo incesante, no recibiendo burlas, solamente ignorado, — ¡Por favor, Oliver, déjame ir¡ ¡Por favor!— repetía aquellas palabras, esperando a que tuvieran el efecto mágico que siempre les había concedido. Pero no importaba cuanto temor mostrara, no lo soltaban, y los sujetos se quedaron a los lados, como quien no quiere ver la muerte del animal antes de comer su carne.

—Me quitaste algo más que solo el ojo, me hiciste perder todo lo que había conseguido por mi propia cuenta hasta ese momento— contestó el Británico, sacando de su bolsillo una navaja, la misma con la que lo había amenazado el día de la pelea —Ya no valgo nada para esas personas que alguna vez me apoyaron, ahora solo ven a un criminal, a alguien deforme y roto— tomó el arma con fuerza, se hincó para quedar a su altura, y ordenó que lo sujetaran con más fuerza —Voy a cobrarme cada cosa contigo, vas a sentir todo lo que yo he sufrido, y para empezar, porque no cumplimos la antigua ley de talión… Ojo por ojo—

Levantó la mano y con un movimiento firme, la abalanzó sobre el rostro del Kagamine, inmóvil casi por completo, esto solamente pudo alcanzar a cerrar su párpado, sacudiéndose desesperadamente hacia abajo, la navaja se enterró sobre su ceja izquierda, cortando fácilmente en su descenso a través del pellejo y de la carne, pasando sobre el párpado, la mejilla y terminando por desgarrar el labio superior de ese lado, enterrándose en el de abajo y partiéndolo de igual manera en dos. Fuerte fue el grito que dejó salir Vigo, dando su ojo por perdido al sentir un ardor insoportable sobre este, y la sangre derramándose en su boca. Pataleó con más fuerza, pero en respuesta, solamente recibió patadas y fuertes bofetadas sobre la zona de la herida.

—Idiota, ¡Deja de moverte!— lo sofocó de un puntapié entre las costillas, tomándolo nuevamente de la cara, esta vez forzando el párpado roto para que se abriera, sujetando la navaja con mayor fuerza, dispuesto a hundirla en la suave carne del globo ocular.

Pero antes de que su mano pudiera descender, se escuchó un silbido, una detonación de aire saliendo con fuerza, y un golpe, directamente contra su sien, volando ligeras gotas de un fluido amarillo por los lados. Oliver se detuvo en el acto, aquel golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que se veía, y su cerebro rebotaba dentro de su cabeza, justo al momento de recibir un golpe idéntico, exactamente en el mismo lugar, éste dejándolo noqueado por completo, tumbándolo de lado.

Vigo estaba demasiado aterrado para poder abrir el ojo, forzándose a cerrarlo automáticamente al dejar de sentir el agarre del británico, y evitarse ver lo que ocurría; solamente alcanzando a notar el sonido de aquello que había parecido un disparo, y la reacción carente de cualquier clase de apuñalamiento, lo que le indicó que por un instante estaba a salvo.

Para los demás, su mirada fue magnéticamente atraída a aquello que les quedaba claro, había sido un disparo. En la entra a aquel recinto que había elegido para su sala de torturas, se encontraba un sujeto cubierto de ropas negras de apariencia militar, con botas de casquillo, guantes y una máscara de gas con cristales de brillo rojo sobre los ojos y un casco policial, siendo el resto de su cabeza cubierta por una tela negra. Sostenía en sus manos lo que parecía ser un arma automática, pero no era más que una réplica de un subfusil MP5, tratándose en realidad de un arma de aire comprimido que lanzaba balas de pintura; aquello había sido notado con nada más que un par de segundos de examinarlo, y no obstante, el porte entero de este nuevo sujeto daban la apariencia de que se trataba de alguna clase de unidad especial de la policía o del ejército. Ciertamente, se sintieron intimidados.

—Suelten al chico, y aléjense de él— imperó con una voz profunda y tiesa, carente de cualquier clase de acento, pero sumamente clara, como si no quisiera que vacilaran en la interpretación de sus palabras. Pero al intimidación en los otros comenzó a disminuir rápidamente, comenzaron a darse cuenta de que no era tanta una amenaza como había creído al inicio. Cambiaron, y de in instante a otro tentaban a desafiarlo, incluso si tenía un arma en sus manos con la que había logrado noquear al líder rápidamente, por lo que incluso en número superior, se atrevían a retroceder ligeramente, solamente por temor al terrible dolor que les infringirían esas balas de pintura.

No fue sino el captor principal, ese que sostenía a Vigo por el cuello, el que reaccionó primero, como dándose cuenta a penas de que aquello no era un arma de verdad. Alcanzó la navaja de Oliver con la mano libre, a punto de apuñalar al Kagamine en donde fuera necesario para consumar la venganza de su líder, pero al igual que este, su acción se detuvo en seco, con un simple disparo, uno que golpeó directamente en su ojo, provocando que su cara quedara manchada de pintura amarilla, gritando, lejos de quedar inconsciente solamente soltó al rubio, sosteniendo su propio rostro en horror y dolor, combinado con el pánico de haber visto todo enrojecido en la cuenca del sitio impactado.

Fue la declaración de guerra. Tres de los ojos sujetos que cuidaban los alrededores trataron de lanzarse contra él, a golpes con sus manos libres, pero un gatillo veloz y una puntería magistral, permitieron asestar cinco tiros a cada uno antes de que se acercaran a menos de un metro, justamente a la mitad del torso. El tercero, tratando de cubrir la atención del enemigo entre los cuerpos de sus dos aliados, corrió con un tubo en mano, tratando de golpear con todas sus fuerzas. Pero aquel soldado misterioso, lejos de dejarse ser blanco de golpes, esquivó hábilmente el golpe con el metal alargado, sin vacilar demasiado, liberó otra ráfaga a quemarropa en contra del tercer atacante. Uno cuarto, quien se había mantenido en la lejanía, se abalanzó contra el rescatista, tratando de apuñalarlo en el cuello con cuchillo que aparentaba haber sido sacado de la cocina; falló, pues su objetivo, ni torpe por un instante, supo defenderse haciendo uso de la culata de su arma con la que bloqueó el brazo y luego usó para impactarlo secamente en el tabique de la nariz.

Cuatro y el líder habían caído, pero el más corpulento de todos estaba arrodillado aún. Sosteniendo su ojo, miró a todos a su alrededor, y se encontró igualado en número, pues Vigo había caído a un lado a causa del agarre en el cuello y de la herida en su rostro. Dedujo, quizá como un solo impulso de furia, que debía de ser él quien acabara con el intruso, que había detenido el ritual de Oliver. Se levantó, y cerrando sus dos ojos, en respuesta estratégica al primer disparo acertado en uno de estos, y se precipitó contra el intruso, como si de un elefante enloquecido se tratase, lanzando un grito de guerra iracundo; su último error, y su fallo mayor, pues de la recámara de balas de pintura, salió la última de estas, pasando entre los dientes del sujeto, raspando y amortiguando con la lengua, para después estrellarse en el fondo de su garganta.

Vigo elevó un poco la mirada, tan solo para ver a su captor tosiendo descontroladamente en el suelo, por la asfixia, el golpe, y la toxicidad de la pintura, para ver después a la misteriosa figura, tomarlo por las orejas y darle un rodillazo en la mandíbula, lo que acabó con él de manera definitiva. La sala se había llenado de cuerpos por todas partes, algunos de ellos solamente se quejaban del dolor, y otros cuantos estaban estáticos, pero ninguno de ellos muertos. Aquel sujeto que parecía un soldado, se acercó al rubio, viéndolo desde arriba.

—¿Puedes caminar?— preguntó extendiendo su mano, con el mismo tono serio de antes.

—Si… creo que si— fácilmente logró ponerse de pie, le habían pateado en la rodilla, y no podía apoyarla, sin mencionar que la herida de su cara le provocaba un fuerte y agudo dolor, que comenzaba a taladrar en su mente. Se apoyó en el brazo del rescatista, mientras este hacia a un lado su subfusil para poder llevarlo —¿Eres un soldado?— vio las armas y dedujo aquello de manera poco ingenua.

—Créeme que me gustaría serlo, pero no, aunque me gusta jugar _Gotcha_ — contestó este con una ligera risa, manteniendo su acento neutral, cubriendo cualquier posible sonrisa con la máscara, pero fue suficiente para que Vigo riera un poco, incluso con su labio partido, solamente por la anterior suposición —Los escuché llevándote arrastras mientras pasaba por aquí… habría llegado antes, pero tenía que ponerme el equipo entero— explicó mientras que iban bajando las escaleras —No es un esquivo real, ni puede proteger de las balas, pero aun así, creo que los intimidó— contó con algo de sutileza, logrando llegar de nuevo a la calle.

—Creo que hiciste más que intimidarlos… los venciste a todos, creo que hasta le sacaste un ojo al grandulón— lo ayudó a sentarse al lado del edificio mientras que seguía adolorido.

—No creo que sean la clase de personas que se atrevan a levantar cargos contra alguien más, así que no me preocupa…— dedujo con facilidad, comenzando a quitarse la máscara —¿Tienes un nombre?— le preguntó al notar la falta de cortesía propia.

—Kagamine Vigo— tratando de analizar a su rescatista —Creo que de todos modos deberíamos de llamar a la policía, ¿no?— trataba de cubrir el lado izquierda de su cara, solo en ese momento percatándose de lo dañado que había quedado, al descubrir su uniforme escolar lleno de sangre por el cuello, toda de su cara.

—Muy cierto… no te preocupes, soy paramédico— sacó un pequeño radio, y haciendo uso de este, comenzó a hacer una llamada de auxilio a sus compañeros, con quienes tenía un sistema de respuesta rápida, en caso de que cualquiera de ellos resultara herido.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 5

¿Quien es este nuevo sujeto?


	7. Seguirás siendo mi hijo

**Seguirás siendo mi hijo.**

* * *

Una llamada más al hospital, más lágrimas soltadas por los dos. Len y Rin corrían de nuevo por los pasillos del hospital, esta vez recibiendo una llamada más grave que la anterior. Avisaron a sus hermanos, y ellos prometieron que estarían con sus abuelos hasta que se aclarara bien el asunto.

Los últimos cuatro años habían sido muy problemáticos, desde los abusos, las peleas, aquella oscura etapa en la que tuvieron que sufrir con el permanente temor de tenerlo en el reformatorio. No sabían ni siquiera cómo reaccionar ante tantos problemas, pues culparse a si mismos sería como admitir que existía un problema, no solo con ellos, sino también con su hijo, y los mortificaba pensar en que habían fallado al criarlo, y que de alguna forma lo habrían arruinado, hasta un punto sin retorno.

Entraron a la sala en donde lo tenían, lo habían recostado en una cama pequeña. No necesitó demasiada atención, no había caído solo como las otras veces, y por sobre todo, no se encontraba llorando cuando los vio por la puerta de cristal de la sala de emergencias; no estaba cabizbajo ni sollozando, sino sonriendo, de manera plena y sincera por verlos a salvo, por saber que ellos habían sido inmunes a toda la tortura que él había sufrido, pese a lo ilógico que pareciera suponer lo contrario. Se sentía alegre de verlos existir todavía, lejos del sufrimiento que pe había sentido, y por alguna razón, se sentía mucho más alegre que cuando salió de prisión. Se sentía más libre ahora, pues Oliver había sido arrestado, su nuevo amigo le aseguró de que se presentarían cargos, esta vez no se salvaría, y su familia estaría segura.

Lo único que permaneció constante, fue la cantidad de abrazos y besos que le dieron a su hijo, como si hubiera sido encerrado de nuevo, y liberado en una sola tarde. Se horrorizaron por la herida que había partido su cara, demasiado profunda y ancha, aquella navaja estaba hecha para cortar fácilmente por la carne, y así había hecho. Rin especialmente pasó sus manos por la venda, sintiendo la profundidad con delicadeza, para no lastimarlo, como sí lo más hermoso del mundo hubiera sido desagarrado, lastimado irreparablemente.

Él les pidió que no se preocuparan, no deseaba una operación en su cara a menos de que fuera completamente necesaria, los miró a los ojos mientras que lo decía, esa cicatriz no representaría más que lo que aprendió del pasado, una marca que merecía por aquella vez en la que cruzó la línea. Prometió que si aquello le era un verdadero impedimento para seguir con su vida o su carrera, haría lo posible por borrarla, pero que hasta ese entonces, sería parte de él.

Por muchos años más pensaron que lo habían llevado por un mal camino, pero no, él no estaba arruinado, no estaba perdido, solamente era víctima de terribles circunstancias.

Lo llevaron de vuelta a su casa una vez que estuvo listo, sus hermanos lo recibieron, e incluso cuando su herida sanó, le hicieron cumplidos por la forma en la que podía seguir sonriendo, incluso con la herida y con su labio, el cual incluso con coceduras, jamás pudo volver a cerrarse.

—Eran cinco, sin contar a Oliver, y no creo que hubieran tenido más armas aparte de las navajas que llevaban— cuando finalmente llegó la hora de contarlo, lo hizo a manera de monólogo, tratando de suavizar las cosas. Le gustaba sentarse en el sillón individual de la sala, mientras sus hermanos se sentaban alrededor de este, algunas veces en la mesita de centro, solo para escucharlo.

—Era obvio que solo iba a poder contigo si es que iba acompañado de muchos— intercedió la pequeña Mili, su mayor admiradora, siendo apoyada por sus hermanos.

—Iba sobre todo, uno gigantesco, que pesaría unas cinco veces lo que peso yo— comenzaba a contar como si algo demasiado antiguo, quizá hasta extraordinario —Ese fue el que me sujetó del cuello, y evitó que me moviera mientras Oliver sacaba su navaja— dejó de contar en ese momento, dejando que la idea se explicara por sí misma, mientras que hacía uso de un navaja inexistente en su mano y pretendía herirse tal y como lo habían hecho, provocando que sus tres hermanos se exaltaran del miedo.

— ¿Y te cortó?— preguntó Shino, sin haber podido ver la expresión, pero escuchando el sonido que su hermano hizo, para representar lo atroz del corte, a lo que su hermano y lazarillo Kiiro, solamente tocó su hombro como para confirmar la idea.

—Nunca me cayó bien ese tipejo, siempre vi que hacía cosas raras cuando no lo veíamos, sucio huérfano— insultó de la manera más ruda en la que se le ocurría, y probablemente habría dicho cosas peores de haberlas sabido, pues estaba en la edad en la que deseaba de demostrarse más fuerte o más apto de lo que era.

—Como sea, entonces llegó este sujeto, llevaba una metralleta de _Paintball_ , con la que le disparó a Oliver en la cabeza, dos veces— hizo la forma de un arma con la mano y el sonido de un disparo realista, distinto a la emisión de aire que había escuchado realmente —Luego el otro, me liberó del otro tipo, el gordo que me estaba ahorcando, sacándole un ojo de un tiro— ahora apuntó a su cara e hizo el movimiento del tiro —Luego se encargó de eliminar a los otros tipos, solamente pude escuchar los tiros y a los tipos cayendo alrededor, ¡Solo vi cómo le pareaba la cabeza al grandulón!— gritó como si estuviese narrando la escena de acción más impresionante del mundo. Le gustaba hablar de esa manera con sus hermanos. Kiiro y Shino estaban creciendo, eran cada vez más maduros, o al menos eso creía, por lo que valía la pena llevarlo todo hasta poder retornarlos a la forma impresionable de unos infantes, mientras que Mili, su adorada hermanita, siempre andaba aplaudiendo a todo lo que hacía, y desde sus tiempos en los que permaneció alejado de la familia, ella se había vuelto más protectora, pese a lo poco que pudiera hacer a sus nueve años.

—¿Era una clase de súper soldado?— preguntó Shino realmente interesado, pensando en que realmente se trataba de alguien de características físicas preternaturales.

—Sí, como esos soldados rusos que atacaron Alemania, decían que eran como robots inmunes a las balas— remembró ahora Kiiro, sin poder negar esas historias de guerra que se propagaron por todas partes.

—No era ruso, creo que era de otro país, como del medio oriente o algo así, lo digo por el color de su piel— se puso a deducir mientras que pensaba durante unos instantes, recordando solamente uno de esos detalles —Dijo que era paramédico, me imagino que estaba en su tiempo libre…—

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?— hizo obvia aquella falta de información la más pequeña de la familia, a lo que Vigo quedó simplemente mudo.

En ningún momento había preguntado a su salvador por su simple nombre, incluso si había visto su cara, estaba demasiado preocupado por sus propias heridas como para haber cometido esa simple cortesía. —No le pregunté…— no fue bueno para su imagen noble que no hubiera siquiera preguntado aquello, pero sus hermanos trataron de comprender un poco la situación llena de pánico.

Terminaron la conversación, y se propusieron a ayudarle a encontrar su nombre en la persona quien lo había salvado. Ellos mismos actuaron de manera altruista con su hermano, solamente buscando una forma de pagarle a aquel sujeto por su heroica acción de salvamento. Vigo en cambio, tenía sus propios planes con respecto a ese sujeto. Así fue planeado el asunto, y no trascurrió una semana antes de que pudieran dar con el nombre, entre investigaciones en bases de datos, en noticieros locales y preguntando personalmente en hospitales y en salas de emergencias por un sujeto de apariencia de medio oriente, encontrando un nombre gracias una noticia que hablaba de un destacado estudiante universitario quien había fundado un grupo de apoyo a hospitales y de servicios de emergencias, compuesto de inmigrantes de distintas naciones, en un esfuerzo por crear una mejor impresión de ellos en la sociedad, una más amable y según las palabras del fundador del mismo, más "secular". El resto de la información que encontraron solamente le daba tres años más que a Vigo.

Pasando del punto de conocer el nombre, Vigo simplemente paseó por los mismos lugares que antes, en donde ocurrió la agresión, al menos estando ahora seguro de que Oliver permanecería un rato tras las rejas. Llevaba en sus bolsillos sus sistemas de apoyo en caso de emergencias: Un gas pimienta que podría rociar a tres metros de distancia, una pequeña pistola eléctrica de gran potencia, y solo por si era necesario, un pequeño cilindro metálico de quince centímetros que le serviría para atacar a quien lo provocase. Anduvo por unos quince minutos por la zona, interrogando a la gente que atendía negocios pequeños a la redonda, enterándose que casi no había inmigrantes o refugiados por la zona, solamente en una casa.

Así fue, como finalmente encontró un departamento, en un edificio de unos quince pisos que se destacaba en aquella zona por ser el más alto de todos. No conocía el número exacto al que tendría que preguntar, y realizar todas las iteraciones necesarias en cada uno de los pisos le parecía un caso perdido. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar cuando cruzó en la calle con alguien vestido con ropas grandes y pesadas, un chaleco seguido de una chamarra con una bufanda y pantalones de excursión abombados, quien en simple gesto de amabilidad, lo saludó con un ademán de la cabeza.

—¡Hey!— le gritó tan pronto como pudo girarse, logrando llamar su atención, pese a los casquillos que bloqueaban casi todo el sonido que llevaba puestos. Este se giró, y con una voz un poco menos neutral, le respondió.

—Hey— casi en un mismo tono, como si hubiera tratado de imitarlo —Tu eres el sujeto al que estaban tajando en aquel edificio de por allá, ¿No?— preguntó de manera directa —Vigo, Kagamine… ¿No? Realmente lograron una marca— dijo con cierto humor ácido, pero el Kagamine lo sintió de manera leve, siendo que él había evitado que ocurriese algo peor.

—Sí, así es, gracias por recordarme eso, no es como si cada que me viera al espejo lo hiciera— contestó aplicando cierto sarcasmo, no pareciendo incomodar al otro, sino lo contrario —Tu eres _Hakim_ , ¿No es así? _Hakim Al jundi ibn abd allah al Filistini_ …— se esforzó en pronunciarlo todo de la mejor manera posible, aunque sin preocuparse de la manera correcta —¿Es así como te gusta que te llamen?— preguntó tratando de apelar a la amabilidad, pues por la risa que el otro comenzaba a demostrar, sentía que había fallado miserablemente.

—Es un nombre que proviene del lugar en donde nací, y lo uso ahora solamente para molestar a los entrevistadores, solo para ver cómo se equivocan al escribirlo— se rió un poco más, a lo que Vigo entendió que no era de él, sino con él —Realmente no me gusta usarlo, pero sirve para documentos oficiales— en eso el Kagamine comenzó a reír un poco.

— ¡¿Y qué rayos quiere decir todo ese nombre?!— exclamó mientras reía, sin poder comprender exactamente la longitud de este.

—Significa algo como médico, soldado, ser el hijo del esclavo de dios, y de origen palestino, aunque mi padre lo era, no yo— especificó de manera rápida y resumida —Mi madre quería ponerme de otra manera, pero al final terminó solo eligiendo Hakim… tu puedes llamarme Junk, es así como todos me llamaban cuando hablaban en inglés— se giró un poco para después interrogar —¿Y qué rayos quiere decir Kagamine?— no trataba de hacer burla, sino que era una verdadera pregunta.

—Algo relacionado con espejos y sonido que pierde todo el sentido— contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

— ¿Viniste hasta acá para agradecerme y para tratar de pronunciar mi nombre?— no quería mostrar su falta de cordialidad, pero prefería tener claras las cosas antes de proseguir.

—No solo vine por eso…— comenzó a buscar una manera clara de decirlo —Me di cuenta de que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte en muchas cosas, en cambio tu pareces saber cómo usar un arma, incluso si es solamente de pintura, estoy seguro de que sabes cómo manejar una de verdad, ¿No dijiste que te gustaría ser un soldado?— comenzó a intuir por algo más que sus palabras.

—No realmente un soldado, lo dije en ese momento porque no era fácil explicarlo, me gustaría ser parte de las fuerzas especiales, más que un marino, o algo así… pero sabrás que no es muy fácil llegar a algo así siendo un refugiado— se lamentó un poco por aquello, pero sin resaltarlo demasiado.

—Pareces ser alguien muy inteligente— presentía el Kagamine — ¿A qué te dedicas?—

—Solamente estudié algo de medicina, más que nada los programas de medicina militares, pero me sirve para ayudar en un cuerpo de paramédicos— explicó sin entrar en detalles — ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ya eres doctor como tus padres desean?— recordó ese lejano estereotipo asiático que ponía las expectativas de los padres hasta las nubes.

—No realmente… pasé un tiempo en el reformatorio, eso es una marca más profunda que esta otra para poder conseguir un lugar en una buena universidad— señaló la cicatriz —Por ahora solamente estoy buscando algo en que dedicar mi vida…— se lamentó un poco por su infortunio.

—Suenas como alguien inteligente, encontrarás algo, seguramente tienes lo que se necesita en este país— retornó el alago mientras que trataba de girarse para abrir la puerta al edificio departamental.

— Si debo de ser honesto, creo que me has convencido sin quererlo…— continuó el rubio sin necesidad de que le pidiera continuar explicándose —Creo que quiero dedicar mi vida a la militar…— expresó por primera vez en su vida, un deseo que sería muy difícil explicar después ante sus padres.

—Vaya… me alegro bastante de eso— respondió Junk con sinceridad —Déjame adivinar, ¿Tienes a alguien a quien quieres proteger? Aparte de a ti mismo, claro— preguntó solamente por la forma decidida en la que hablaba.

—Si, a mi familia— fue su contestación, como si se tratara de su primera prueba.

—¿Y por qué has venido conmigo, en lugar de a una oficina de reclutamiento?— preguntó con verdadera interrogante, no entendiendo el propósito de la visita.

—Soy demasiado débil, no podría ir allá sin conocer nada de armamentos o de protocolos, y esperar a que me vaya bien… tu eres la única persona que podría conocer para poder entender mejor del asunto— se sintió en necesidad de aclarar ese punto —Además, si es que tú también quieres entrar en ese asunto, bien podríamos apoyarnos, debería de ser más fácil así…— lo puso a pensar durante un rato en el asunto, creyendo que encontraría una razón por la cual negárselo, pero lo cierto es que estaba tan solo como el rubio, por lo que denegar su apoyo sería menos conveniente que sacar provecho de una alianza—

— ¿Conoces a más gente que quiera lo mismo que nosotros dos?— cuestionó ahora con una mejor preposición a aceptarlo.

—No, no realmente— respondió secamente.

—Bueno… habremos de juntar a más gente…— movió su mano para invitarlo a pasar —No voy a mentir, aunque me agradaría entrar al mundo militar, lo cierto es que tengo más planes, tengo muchos planes, algunos de ellos para ayudar al mundo… nunca dejo de pensar en nuevas ideas— comenzó a explicarse mientras minaba al lado de Vigo hasta el ascensor.

—Bien, si la carrera militar no funciona, podríamos buscar otra cosa… cualquier cosa que me aleje de los salones de las universidades— expresó con desagrado el Kagamine.

—Nada de eso, si entras a la militar, igual recibirás educación allí, pero no vas a quedarte sin una buena carrera— sentenció terminantemente Junk, por primera vez, en lo que serían muchas veces, comportándose de manera controladora. El ascensor llegó hasta la planta baja y ambos pasaron —Por cierto, ¿Sabes tocar instrumentos?— ahora se sentía más interesado en otros talentos que pudiesen ostentar.

—Claro que sí, mis padres fueron estrellas, mis padres me enseñaron a tocar instrumentos antes de a caminar— exageró un tanto en lo que el ascensor comenzaba a llevarlos pisos arriba.

—Perfecto, porque en ese caso, puedo proponerte una pequeña alternativa que te interesará…— y dicho esto, ambos se dirigieron al departamento de Junk.

A partir de ese día, Vigo encontró un socio, un aliado, y un amigo, poco convencional, pero sumamente leal, hasta el límite. Fue aceptado por Len y Rin, y con el tiempo incluso por sus hermanos, y más tarde, comenzaron a expandir sus amistades, encontrando a la gente más peculiar que pudieron, comenzando a embarcarse en la aventura de encontrar un propósito en la vida. Pero fue a partir de ese día, en el que Vigo comenzó a sentir que salía del nido en el que había pasado toda su vida, del regazo de sus padres del que había sido violentamente arrancado años atrás, al cual había retornado como hijo pródigo, y del cual ahora se sentía en necesidad de proteger. Pasaron años antes de que pudiera finalmente salir de su hogar, ser realmente independiente, pero hasta ese momento, siempre contó con la tutela y el cariño de sus padres.

Miles de veces les surgió la duda a Len y Rin acerca de este nuevo camino que decidió tomar. Asistió el resto de sus clases en la preparatoria, pero no se mostraba satisfecho por la idea de tener que tomar la educación que ellos habían planeado desde el principio. Le propusieron una gran ayuda monetaria, ir a una universidad en el extranjero, poder convertirse en doctor, investigador, inventor, ingeniero, lo que él quisiera, pero algo simplemente lo hacía sentirse incómodo de hacer esa clase de cosas. Sentía, que iba en contra de sus principios determinar su futuro de esa forma, y que todo lo que le había pasado debía de dejarle un aprendizaje.

Len pensó entonces, que quizá había que darle una oportunidad, pese a las demandas de su esposa. Ella no quería que su hijo se uniera a un mundo lleno de violencia y horror, pues el mundo había dejado de ser un lugar violento, las guerras no se habían disipado del todo, y ellos dos se habían opuesto a en toda forma y sentido a los conflictos armados que cobraron tantas vidas. Fue una decisión algo dividida, pero jamás dejó que los afectara más allá de ser solo aquello.

Su primogénito necesitaba guía, necesitaba una vocación, un lugar en la vida, y si ser buen padre tenía que cobrar sentido en algún momento, era en darle la guía necesaria para que, en esa búsqueda y realización no se corrompieran. Solamente bastó una charla personal con Junk, ver sus razones personales, hablando de una forma sincera, aquel sujeto extranjero de origen dudoso no era un farsante, o un prestidigitador; Vigo le había gradado porque encontraba en él el mismo deseó de ayudar que él mismo encontraba en su propia conciencia, combinado con una inteligencia que realmente podía servir para esto. Lo veía siempre en control, siempre pensando, eso era lo que le agradaba, y aunque hubiera ciertas diferencias de pensamiento, como el hecho de que Junk era un indudable e intransigente ateo, mientras que su hijo permanecía fiel a las enseñanzas católicas; jamás dejaría que esas cosas interfirieran. Prometió que permitiría que Vigo fuera libre, y lo apoyaría a sobrevivir cuando fuera necesario. Un juramente lejos de dioses, o de patrias, simple amistad que le fue recíproca.

Hubo unos cuantos problemas más cuando Vigo siguió conociendo amigos. Gente mayor que él, buenas personas, indudablemente, con historias propias y experiencias distintas, uno de ellos tenía la edad de sus padres; aquella gente fue ganando la misma confianza que Junk ganó alguna vez. A ellos también conocieron a la familia Kagamine, con distinta impresiones y preferencias entre ellos. Los años fueron pasando, y Vigo aprendió más cosas de las que habría podido de haber seguido un camino diferente. Todo lo que lo formaba y lo que lo hacía una persona estaba completamente basado en su educación, en sus experiencias y su pasado.

Fue el día de su última despedida en el cual Len pudo verlo con ojos completamente diferentes. Había crecido hasta ser más alto que él, su cabello rubio caía de manera floja como el sujo, y sus ojos no habían dejado de tener la misma luz de siempre. En su cara, la cicatriz marcada lucía con fuerza, indudablemente, pero le confería experiencia, conocimiento, y en cierta manera, temor. El mundo era un lugar horrible, eso era lo que decía aquella marca, pero jamás nublaba el resto de su cara, su mirada, su sonrisa, decían que había algo que proteger en ese mundo, algo que valía la pena, y eso fue siempre lo que lo guió.

Por eso mismo, había valido la pena ser padre, había valido la pena dejar su vida de _idol_ para poder tener a esa familia, para poder criar, guiar y amar. Valió la pena, de inicio a fin.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 7, y de la historia de Vigo.

* * *

Notas finales.

Muy bien, sé lo que dirán, que no seguí mis mismas palabras al inicio de la historia, al decir que esto tendría a Len y Rin, pero me gusta observar esto como una extensión de ellos, de los Len y Rin de mi historia. Si lo piensan bien, he escrito como veinte fics, y creo que un tercio de ellos, al menos, están encadenados a la misma historia, esa que he escrito por seis años, esta es otra parte de ella.

De la historia, diría que Oliver fue un perfecto instrumento. No me gusta su voz, su diseño me parece particularmente encantador en comparación de los otros Vocaloids, pero me agrada cuando lo usan en historias en donde puede ser amigo de Len, de Piko, etc. No me gusta que lo shipeen con Len, por favor, dejen eso de fuera. Me parece que traté de darle una personalidad muy distinta a lo que normalmente se ve en el fandom, aunque hablo quizá de un fandom muy cercano al shotacon y todo eso, ya saben, esa clase de fandom que publica LenxRin y escribe que lo adora con una mano, pero pone LenxKaito con la otra. Odio eso.

Diría que me inspiré un poco en este fanfic con el concepto de la amistad. ¿Qué es un amigo? Alguien quien siempre está, que ayuda, que protege, que entiende. No puedo decir que tengo alguno de esos. No diré que las personas han sido malas conmigo, sería injusto, prefiero admitir que yo simplemente no funciono con la gente. Quien sabe, quizá haya algo malo en mi mente, quizá use a las personas, quizá solo vea un sentido utilitario en mis relaciones interpersonales. Me aterra pensar que soy esa clase de persona.

Con respecto a Junk... el fue un personaje que creé hace mucho. Su nacionalidad y su historia tienen motivo en la historia original de donde es, pero en esta, solo era para darle un ejemplo. Lamento si destrocé la onomástica árabe con su nombre, entendía el significado que tendría que exponer, pero obviamente, al no saber árabe, no pude hacerlo mejor.

En fin, como dije, publicaría este fic en partes, no esperaba un review a esta historia. En serio, ¿A quién le interesa la vida de un OC inventado para justificar la unión de los Kagamine? Al parecer a una persona xD:

 **Guest** : gacias, creo que sé quién eres, aunque me entristecería que si lo fueras y que no hubieras podido poner tu nombre normal :v En fin, gracias por comentar, creo que escribiré de los otros hermanos de la misma manera, no sé si será más o menos, pero será algo ^_^

Voy a confesar algo, a veces se me olvida que alguien puede leer estas historias, ya saben, cuando estoy en medio del razonamiento (carente) de la historia. Lo mismo en estos momentos, olvido que alguien podría leer mis pensamientos vagos.

En fin, gracias por leer, hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Sin despedirme, porque espero que me lean de nuevo, me voy.

* * *

BYE_.—

* * *

P.D.: Sigue capítulo de "Compromiso". ¿A quien le gusta el GakuRin? Para mí solo hay una circunstancia en la que esa pareja sería posible, y no, no será en el fic… que mal…


End file.
